Teilen ist Kümmern
by Cesarean Pizza
Summary: This is sweet tale of passion budding between two(or three) good friends. Were they aware of the attraction? Maybe, but it's about time someone did something about it. This is a LEMON, so enjoy yourself! Please leave a critique or comment, they are quite motivating. Edit: Shout out to my buddy JimHard for providing the color for my title image!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my first ever Fan-fiction. It is highly erotic in nature so reader beware. It will contains MF, MFF. It's pretty vanilla, but there will be some light Bondage. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

 **O.K. I've made some revisions to all three** **chapters. Most notably I've expanded the climax ;p of chapter 2 as well as chapter 3 . the17thcollosus was right. I rushed the ending scene with the three exuberant youths. I was tired. I was so excited to share with you guys that I did it a disservice. I hope that it feels better paced. Chapter 4 is outlined and incoming. I'm considering expanding this into an AU... idk we'll see. Stay tuned and thank you for reading :)**

* * *

Star Butterfly stared lazily out the car window, watching the the beautiful town of Echo Creek pass her by. Her window was open, and the warm air flung her hair in a flurry of blonde. Palm trees lined the street as they turned into the suburban neighborhood that they lived in. Generic homes lined sloping streets, arid dirt lawns peppered with cacti. Star spotted the Diaz household in the distance. The home stuck out due to the remarkable Mewni style tower, it rose far above everything else in sight. She loved it here on earth, the last 3 years had been an incredible adventure. She looked to her left, and smirked at the driver.

Marco Diaz was driving at least 5 miles below the speed limit. 'You could never be too careful while driving a car' he would say. It was humorous to her because, she knew for a fact Marco speeds. It was only when she was with him in the car that Marco would drive like a old lady with bad eyesight.

Star sighed, and did the usual mental comparison with her boyfriend Oscar. Oscar didn't give a single care, and sped constantly. He had a lot of tickets. She frowned. Oscar hadn't been to school today. In fact Oscar hadn't even seen or called or responded to Star's text messages in 3 days. She was getting quite fed up with it. Not a great way to start their 4th month together.

Marco turned down the music that was blasting and pulled into their driveway. He looked at her and smiled. Star smiled back and got out of Marco's used Volkswagen beach buggy. It was dark green, the board rack was rusted and the paint was chipping. It took Star three tries to get her door to slam shut. He had gotten it to impress Jackie, he had even spent a summer going to the beach with her and learned how to surf. That was when they dated. Star grimaced, she liked Jackie a lot and was surprised when their relationship only lasted 6 months.

Marco had told her that when he actually got to know Jackie, she didn't live up to the perfect image he had built of her in his mind. Star looked up at the beautiful two story house she called home, it's extra-dimensional add on sticking out like a jagged nail. She snuffled to herself following Marco inside, thinking that she was in a similar situation. The longer she dated Oscar the more she learned that the aloof bad boy, had qualities she didn't much care for. They barely even hung out.

Mrs. Diaz came out of the kitchen brandishing a large bowl of nachos, they were steaming from their recent cheese deluge. She stopped in front of the two teens in the foryar and held out the bowl. Mrs. Diaz smiled warmly "Marco! Star! Welcome home my loves, how was school?"

Marco cheered "Nachos? How did you know?" he asked as he snatched the bowl and headed for the stairs. "School was normal. No pop quizzes, no monster attacks. Although, there was this incident at lunch. Ferguson told the dirtiest joke and made Alphonso shoot milk out of his nose. Incredibly, it landed on Brittany Wong!"

Star laughed loudly, following Marco up the stairs. "I don't know Marco, I think a tantrum from Brittany is par for the course."

Mrs. Diaz rolled her eyes and said "Well, those should hold you until dinner. Which is at 7:30. Your father is barbecuing ribs. " Star and Marco hooted in a declaration of rib love.

The two finished their accent and headed down the hallway towards their bedrooms. Marco stopped in front of his door, "Hey Star? Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Absolutely! Let me go put my stuff away and I'll grab a movie from the pile that Pony Head sent me" Star performed a sloppy pirouette and skipped towards her door, her blue dress danced flippantly.

"OK, I'll get my couch ready for the Ultimate Cinema experience" Marco waved and shoved a handful of nachos into his mouth. He turn, and entered his room. Star finished her jig down the hall and reached her door. It was covered in wooden planks that patched to hole the new born Cthulhu infant had made in it. She giggled remembering how cute it was when it hatched. Too bad they couldn't keep her. Mrs. Diaz didn't appreciate having to replace all the furniture that lined the hallway. Mr. Diaz didn't mind though, he had made most of that furniture and it took no time at all to make more.

* * *

Star pushed the Blu-ray of "Attack of the Sea Lords" into Marco's PS4 and did a twirling dance back to where Marco sat on a love-seat sofa located at the foot of Marco's bed, It barely fit the two of them, but their closeness wasn't anything new.

Star looked around the room as the previews rolled. It had changed so much since she first arrived on Earth. The walls were covered in posters and certificates of achievement. Most of it covered the dark blue paint that gave the room a dark complexion. There was now a King sized mattress, that dominated most of the space in the room. Marco had a shelf of trophies which were occupied by several championship placings. * _Marco is quite the skilled warrior_ , Star thought, He even bested King River in Mewni Mud wrestling. Which is saying something, because Mewni mud is twice as thick as Earth mud

She turned her attention back to the 50' flat screen that was mounted on the wall opposite of them, the movie had started and they sat in attentive awe as the violent movie opened with an incredible invasion scene. She didn't know how the main character was going to get out of it alive. The lead was played by Francisco Del Toya, a long time Hollywood action star. She bit her lip, the man was SEXY! * _I guess I have a thing for tall dark and handsome..._ * Star thought as she stole a glance at Marco.

Who was staring at her! She averted her eyes back to the screen, her face feeling hot. Why was he staring at her? "UHH, Marco, why are you staring at me?"

Marco threw his head back and laughed, "Haha! You finally caught me, I like to watch you watch movies. You make the funniest faces when something crazy happens."

Star laughed and returned her gaze at the movie, trying really hard not to notice Marco in her peripheral. The movie was super gory which was her favorite. To Star's surprise in the middle of the second act, right before there was going to be a huge battle, Francisco's character started a steamy sex scene with his co-star Chloe Grace Moretz.

 _*Oh my!_ * Star thought * _This is getting really good_ * Star shifted in her seat unconsciously pointed herself towards Marco, her knees touching his. She felt her face start to heat up, then cool suddenly as blood rushed towards her nether. * _I am getting really turned on... I wonder if Marco is getting a hard on?_ * Barely focusing on the movie Star imagined Marco and herself, sweaty from a battle with Monsters, hugging in victory, an embrace that lasted longer than a friendly hug should.

Star closed her eyes, fully committing to her mental narrative. Daydream Marco whispered sweet nothings into Daydream Star's ear, as he passionately necked her. Dream-Star ran her hands through Dream-Marco's straight Latin hair down his neck looping around front to get a feel for his well toned chest. Using the mental memory of Marco's latest MMA victory physique Star made Dream-Marco start to remover her dress over her head-

"Star?" Marco snapped Star out of her daydream. She hadn't noticed she was fidgeting, rubbing her knees together, attempting to stimulate herself. "You're distracting me from the movie. " The sex scene was over and the screen currently showed Francisco disemboweling a poor Sea Lord grunt.

"Oh! Sorry!" Star blurted, face flushed, sweat beaded her forehead. "I'm actually not following this movie very well. I'm going to go take a shower before dinner. See You!" Star practically dashed from the room, and went straight to the bathroom, where she ripped off her clothes, turned on the bathroom ghetto blaster to Speed Metal, and jumped into the shower at full heat. She then proceeded to finish her fantasy, as well as herself.

* * *

Cloud Lounge Dimension

* * *

"Yeah, so I masturbated furiously for like, 20 minutes and had probably the best orgasm I've had in a while." Star, put down her drink and looked at her two Other-Dimensional Besties.

Kelly blushed even deeper than usual, adjusted her glasses and said "That. Was. So. Hot."

Pony Head threw her head back and laughed,"Damn guurrl, I didn't know you thought of Earth Turd like that!"

Star bushed."Neither did I. That movie really set me off." Kelly brushed a green lock out of her face and giggled "Well Marco has been training for a fight. I bet you get to see his chiseled bod, like, all the time."

It was true, Marco was training constantly for an upcoming MMA match. Not that he needed to. Years of fighting monsters had honed Marco into a very dangerous weapon. His matches rarely made it to the second round. Marco was training hard for this one because if he won, he was guaranteed a spot on Ultimate Fighter. Star was so proud of him.

She never really put much thought into the fact that Marco had turned his body into the perfect specimen these last few months. She was with Oscar, who could stand to put on a few pounds, and some muscle. He was basically a stick man. * _There I go again, comparing Oscar to Marco. More and more Oscar falls short_ *

Pony Head nudged into Star and teased "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've fallen for the Earth Turd!" Star blushed.

Kelly nodded "Yeah, I've about had it with Oscar too, he's not doing anything with himself. Has he even written anything new for his band lately."

Pony Head snuffed "I doubt it. STAR, girl, you gotta drop that skeez and get with the Earth Turd" Kelly fist bumped(tapped Pony Head on the nose) Pony Head and affirmed "I agree, Marco is choice. You'd better lock that down before he becomes a famous UFC star."

Star looked into her drink a thought about what her friends were saying. Maybe they were right...

* * *

Star had the wildest idea. She hummed to herself as she ran about the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the bowl of Nachos. Mrs. Diaz nearly tripped over Star as she flew past, and jumped up the entire flight of stairs. Star Twirled gracefully down the hall and snatched up the Blu-ray that sat on a cupboard in the hall and continued towards Marco's room pausing briefly at the thermostat and turn it to sixty degrees.

Star had concocted this plan after her conversation with Pony Head and Kelly the night before. She wanted to test the waters and see if Marco had any interest in her.

"Marco!" Star kicked at Marco's door, as her hands were full, "Marco! Pony Head sent me a new Blu-ray. Lets watch it right NOW!"

Marco open his bedroom door, and gaped at star. This pleased Star immensely. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail, a black Tool tee-shirt that stopped at her bellybutton and dark blue 100% cotton short shorts. Her modest C cup breasts kept the tee from touching her tight stomach, showing off her hard earned abs. She usually wore dresses, so she bet Marco wasn't even aware that her ass couldn't be contained by such short shorts.

"Well, let me in!" Star beamed at Marco who stammered

"Y-yea, come on in, "

Marco scampered around his room, snatching cloths off of the floor, and quickly shoving them into the laundry hamper. Star ogled at him while he was distracted. He was wearing his gym shorts, that hugged his tight butt. He wore a tank top with the name of his gym on the back of it with a large "DIAZ" embroidered underneath it.

Star settled herself onto the couch and handed Marco the Blu-ray to put into the console.

This was no ordinary movie. _This movie_ was specifically curated by Kelly and Pony Head. _This movie_ was another action film, this time staring Chris Pratt and Zooey Deschanel . This movie was chosen because it had a rather racey, and lengthy sex scene in it. It was called "Revenge of the Wilder-beast from Underneath!"

"Pony Head told me that this movie is awesome" Start informed Marco as he sat down next to her. She noted that Marco was not looking her in the eyes. The hearts on her cheeks seemed to get redder, and they nearly touched her eyes when she smiled. Pony Head had told Star that she had 47 minutes to implement the plan.

* * *

The nervous princess looked at the clock, * _10 minutes to go!_ * she thought. She shivered very noticeably, and quite genuinely. "It is really cold in here" she said," I'm going to usurp your body heat" sitting up and leaning into Marco's face. He blushed and blinked at her.

Star stood up, turned and grabbed the comforter off of the bed and sat in the space between Marco's legs, flung the comfortable blanket over the both of them and activated the recliner function, forcing Marco to lay back. Star fidgeted quickly and lay her head back on Marco's chest. She took his arms and wrapped them around her neck. She sighed loudly "MUCH, Much, better" she finished her sentence in a whisper. She could feel Marco's substantial package against the back of her ass. It twitched.

Ten minutes later, as forecasted Chris Pratt took Zooey Deschanel into a log cabin and started furiously kissing her. *This is hotter than the scene in Sea Lords!* Star thought. As the scene progressed, Star noticed her breathing had become heavy. She clutched at Marco's muscular arms located around her neck and breathed in deep through her nose. Marco smelled incredible. She wiggled, shifting her weight slowly from side to side, using only her hips. She could feel him start to grow immediately. She could also feel herself getting wet.

Marco's length stopped it's journey upwards at the small of Star's back. She let go of his arms not saying a word and leaned into him and started gyrating slowly. His dick fitting snugly between her cheeks. Marco's member twitched against her and Star inhaled sharply,

"Star..." Marco began, but Star shushed him and positioned herself higher on his chest, his dick sliding deeper into her rear. Still moving her hips she turned her head and nuzzled his neck breathing in his scent. He smelled of the beach. She nipped at his neck, leaving tiny bite marks where she struck. Marco's cock twitched again making Star gasp loudly. She arched her back and brought the tip of his bulge to her guarded entrance. If they were naked he would have penetrated her right there. Star prodded Marco against her moist shorts making small noises of pleasure.

Time seemed to stop as the two youths leaned into one another. Both of them on the edge of oblivion. Marco held his breath as he climaxed, his dick pulsating into Star's crotch. Both of them were breathing hard and neither moved as Marco's spunk soaked through his shorts, mingling with her dampness. Star planted a long kiss on his neck, "I'm sorry" she whispered and fled to the bathroom where she finished herself off.

It didn't take long.


	2. Chapter 2

It's still Starco for now. :)

Chapter 2

* * *

Star sat in a tree not far from Echo Creek Academy. She sent a text message to Mrs. Diaz, informing her that she left early for school to work on a project, she put her earth phone in her purse, and took out her trans-dimensional pocket mirror, telling it to call Pony Head and Kelly.

The screen split in two as her friends answered. Pony Head twirled in mid air, greeting Star. All that could be seen from Kelly's side was a mass of green hair.

"GOOD MORNING STAR! Did you have a good night last night?" Pony Head screamed, her eyes so close to mirror that nothing could be seen behind her.

"Yeah, Star! How did 'Operation Thermal Sabotage' go?"

Star giggled and blushed at her friends. "Well Marco is at the very least attracted to me physically" Star relived the previous evening for them, not sparing any details.

Kelly's screen showed two hands slowly parting the green mass down the middle, revealing a blushing, bespectacled exotically tanned girl."Star. That. Is. So. Hot."

"Holy crap Star! If I had a body, I'd be touching it right now!" Pony Head was also flushed."You know what you gotta do now right?"

Star nodded, "I need to break up with Oscar... If I can even find him." Kelly and PH both nodded their agreement.

Star looked up to see the last of the students arriving before the first bell. She looked towards the parking lot and felt a pang of fear and relief. "Marco, isn't here..." She mumbled "OK, you two! The bell is about to ring, I've got to get to class! LOVE YOU!" She made several kissy noises and shut her pocket mirror. She stood on the branch that she was sitting on, somersaulted to the ground, and took off at a run for class.

* * *

Star shuffled into the Diaz household and made for the stairs to her room.

"Hello Star! How was school today?" Mrs. Diaz called from her study where she worked.

"It was fine" Star called back, she paused in the middle of the stair case and leaned over the banister. "Where's Marco, Mrs. Diaz?"

Mrs. Diaz's head popped out of the study "Marco didn't text you? He went to Hollywood with his father to attend an art show. They're going to be gone until Sunday night."

"Oh, OK." Star continued her accent and slowly found her room. She felt drained. She barely made it to the giant stack of pillows on the first floor of her room. She didn't have the energy to make it to her bed on the second story. Star crumpled onto the massive plush Narwhal and started to cry.

* _Marco is SO mad at me_ * She rationalized. It was no wonder he didn't tell her he was leaving for the weekend. * _He probably thinks I was messing with him! I should have said something. I should have told him how I felt. I took advantage of him and he hates me now!_ * Star ignored the buzzing coming from her purse. Whether it was her Earth phone, or her pocket mirror. She didn't care. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

Star cried herself to sleep.

* * *

It was the second night with Marco gone. Star sat in her bed with her laptop open. She had been lurking on Mr. Diaz's Facebook hoping to catch a glimpse of Marco. Which was unlikely. When Marco hit puberty he got a terrible case of acne, and became extremely camera shy. He deleted his Facebook, and refused to pose for any pictures. The last photo of Marco Star had, was of them arm in arm after Marco got his black belt in Karate. It was one of her most cherished possessions.

Star's heart dropped to her feet and back up and out her throat! She had just refreshed the home page and she saw a picture post from Janna. It was MARCO! It was JANNA, and MARCO! It was JANNA and MARCO in BED TOGETHER! Well, it wasn't like that. Marco was asleep and Janna was laying next to him over the covers smiling and winking.

Star sat up and clicked on the photo to see the comment. ::Ahaha The Elusive Marco! #bea caught me slippin::

Furious Star opened chat and messaged Janna. Marco didn't even let Star take his picture.

::Delete this JANNA! You know Marco doesn't like having his picture taken!::

Star waited for a response when she confirmed Janna was online. Janna's icon expressed that she was typing.

::LOL ;p::

Star screamed, and in a flurry of keystrokes she replied,

::What are you even doing in bed with him? WTF are you doing in Hollywood?::

Star threw a pillow across the room when Janna's reply arrived.

::Not that it's any of your business, but I ran into him at the art show. We're sharing a room to save money.::

Star huffed, ::That doesn't answer my question!::

Janna seemed to be taking her time getting back to Star, ::Relax, the room has two beds.::

Tears welling up in Star's eyes she typed as calmly as she could, ::Well get out of his bed and back into yours! And keep your hands off of him!::

::I think I'll stay right here, he's quite warm :P:: With that, Janna signed off.

The furniture in stars room began to vibrate as Star dipped down. She grabbed her wand and jumped to the first floor where she found her dimensional scissors.

She cut open a rift and jumped into it.

* * *

 **Ludo's castle**

* * *

Ludo and his monsters were just sitting down to eat some corn when Star blew the front door off. Chunks of wood, and stone scattered across the great hall where the monsters sat at a long table, that was covered with plate settings and an assortment of food, all made from corn.

Tears streaming down Stars cheeks, her hair flowing up and outwards, depicting an image of an aura, she raised her wand and bellowed "SPIDER WITH A TOP HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT"

There was a flash of light, a tiny spider flew from the wand, and landed in front of Star. Spider looked around confused, he turned, looked at star, and saw the anguish on her face. Spider's face turned grave, and he turned back towards the monsters "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he screamed as he jumped into the air. His top hat transforming into a magical chain-gun.

The monsters dove for cover as Spider disintegrated the feast with a barrage of ethereal energy. Seeing his work done, Spider huffed, then dissipated. Star, began to weep and fell to her knees. Her sobs rang out in the column lined stone hall.

Ludo peeked out from behind his throne, the top of which was seared off, green smoke rose from the abnormal embered damage. "Star Butterfly? Are you OK?" The other monsters all poked their heads out from their hiding spots.

"I'm sorry Ludo." She sniffed. " Something horrible just happened."

Buffrog hopped down from the rafters. "Come now little Butterfly, I take you home." He helped Star stand up. Sniffling, Star waved her wand, and all the damage that was done, was magically repaired.

* * *

Star looked at the time on her Earth phone. Oscar as an hour late. She had asked to meet him for lunch. Star sighed, she couldn't wait to get this over with.

Luckily, Oscar pulled into the parking lot of the burger joint and joined Star in the outdoor eating area.

"What's up Star?" Oscar said as he sat down idly poking out notes on his key-tar. At least he had the volume down, Star rolled her eyes.

"Oscar, I don't think this is working out." She said. Oscar looked up at her and shrugged, "Yea, I agree. You kind of ruin my vibe sometimes." Star laughed "That's really funny Oscar, and pretty rude. But that's OK. I'm not trying to hurt you here, but I have to tell you the truth. I sort of cheated on you. With Marco. I love him." she paused, and took a deep breath, leaning forward, placing her elbows on the grated surface of the table. "I'm not playing the blame game here. I was wrong to do what I did, but I haven't been happy with this relationship for a while now."

Oscar stared at her for a minute and shrugged again. "That's cool Star. I can't say I'm surprised. You spend most of your time with him anyways." Oscar got up and smiled "Thanks, now I have inspiration for a new song"

Star watched Oscar leave and felt relieved he took it so well. Oscar didn't seem to care. Well, it was over now, it was time to tell Marco how she felt. If she could just summon the courage to do it.

* * *

Star couldn't answer the door. "Star I'm home!" Marco call from outside her room. "Are you up?"

Star held her breath, fearing that if he heard her breath he would come in. She hadn't yet found the words. * _Tomorrow, tommorrow I'll tell him._ *

* * *

"MARCOOOOOOO," Star knocked on Marco's door, her heart doing back flips. She held her breath, cracked open his door, and peeked inside. His bed was empty, and made. Marco, however was nowhere in sight.

Star's heart sank. * _Is he still avoiding me?_ * she slowly made her way to the kitchen. "Mrs. Diaz? Where's Marco?"

"Good Morning Star! Marco went to pick Janna up for school. He said her car wouldn't start."

JANNA?! Star fumed, * _WHAT THE?_ *

Star ripped opened reality and took the shortcut to school.

* * *

It was horrid! Janna was walking with Marco to class, and he was actually laughing with her. Star couldn't believe her eyes. Didn't he know what she did with his picture? That she violated his bed? What could she possible be up to? What was her angle? If Star knew Janna, it wasn't good, and it wouldn't be nice for Marco.

She quietly took her seat in class and spent the rest of the day with a death glare fixed on Janna. Unfortunately for Star, Marco seemed to pick up on her negative vibe, and spent the rest of the day keeping his distance from Star. He even sat with Janna at lunch. Janna merely kept a smug grin on her face and it looked like she was enjoying herself.

That settles it! Star felt resolute, she was going to make a move. After school, she decided that it was time to make Marco hers and give him something that would definitely make them bonded. She wanted to become one with the Diaz.

* * *

"Star, you're acting really strange today. I don't mean normal Star strange, but like, something is wrong strange. Are you OK?" Marco asked as they pulled out of Janna's neighborhood. It had taken everything she had to even be in the same car with her. If Marco hadn't allowed Star to ignore Janna's call for shotgun, she might have vaporized her.

"I know... I'll tell you about it when we get home." Star replied in a hushed voice, she flushed not looking directly at Marco. From what she could see with her stolen quick glances. Marco looked nervous. Star swallowed audibly, which was difficult as her mouth was as dry as the dimension Goblin Dogs came from.

"Marco?" Star said, it was barely above a whisper. Marco wouldn't look at her when he was driving. He was adamant about keeping his eyes on the road. Which suited Star just fine, he wouldn't see how red she was. "Yeah, Star?"

"Marco, can we watch a movie when we get home?" Star could barely breath, as she waited for his response.

"O-of course we can..." Star pilfered another look at Marco, he was about as red as a handsome tan boy could get. Star positively glowed but contained any celebrating. It wasn't clear that Marco knew that Star meant "watch a movie" as a coded message.

* * *

Star and Marco went to their rooms without a word. Mrs. Diaz could only stare at them in confusion when they politely refused the customary welcome home nachos. So she shrugged, and brought them to her husbands studio.

Star practically jumped out of her dress, took off her underwear, and put on another pair of cotton short shorts. This time they were dark purple. Pink hearts lined the waistband. She grabbed a tee from her dresser and stood topless in front of her vanity mirror. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror. She hoped Marco wouldn't be put off by her nipples, she cupped her breasts, pushing them together. Her heart shaped areolas were puffy, the nipples inverted, waiting to be teased out of hiding. She put on the shirt, it went past her tight stomach and the hem barely hid the curve of her ass from view. She took another look in the mirror, the thin material of the tee did little to hide the outline of her nipples. Perfect!

This was it! It felt right, the right boy, the right time. She was nervous, aroused and excited. She squealed, and ran is circles psyching herself up.

One last lap and she made for the exit to her room and shot as quickly as she could to Marco's door and knocked. Marco, answered and his mouth might as well been on the floor. Not that she could talk. She picked up her own jaw as she took him in. Marco was wearing a pair of gym sweats and that was it. He was topless. Star eyed him up and down, his muscles strained against his skin as he stood back to let her in.

"Hey Star, you look..."Marco couldn't even look her in the face, "really nice"

"You too, shirtless guy." Star shot back. She walked in and sat on the edge of the King sized mattress. She watched Marco put the "Inception" Blu-ray, admiring his shoulder blades.

Marco sat down to the left of Star as waves crashed on the television, Han's Zimmer's perfect score setting the mood to perfection.

Star looked at Marco, "Why have you been avoiding me? And why didn't you call me after the other day when I..." She trailed off.

Marco took a deep breath, "Well you're dating Oscar, and I figured that you must have been confused or something. So I felt that I should give you some space." Star let out a huge breath of air, she didn't notice that she was holding her breath. "I broke up with Oscar. I told him what happened between us and I ended it. I told him..." Star looked into Marco's eyes, his dark brown eyes. Tears welled up in Star's own light blue eyes, causing them to glisten. "I told him, I was in love with you... I love you Marco."

Marco smiled at her and took her face into his hands. "I love you too Star" Marco leaned in and kissed Star. Star's mind raced as Marco's strong arms drew her into him. She could feel his hard chest against hers and she felt heat rushing towards her stomach as he lightly teased her tongue with his own. Star dug her nails into his back as she attempted to deepen the exchange.

Marco broke the kiss, leaned back, and smiled at Star. She smiled back. "OK, so let's watch this movie!" he said. Star couldn't believe her luck! Here she was ready to go, and Marco was obviously ready to go. He laid himself out on his bed turned on his side and fixed his gaze on the movie. Star wasn't about to let it end just yet. Star laid on her side as well and affixed herself as the little spoon, grabbing his right arm using it as a pillow. "I don't think you understand, Marco, I didn't come here to watch a movie" She whispered into his bicep. She gave it a long kiss, and started to move her rump against Marco's struggling manhood. It was already half engorged, probably from their kiss. Her attack with her plump ass was successful in making it give her it's full attention. She continued to bite and suck on Marco's arm as she replayed their last encounter. Hoping that he would catch on to her plans.

She felt Marco's other arm grab her waist. His firm grip sent a shiver down her spine. He slowly caressed her side, dangerously close to grabbing a handful of her butt. Star lifted the fabric of her shirt so he could feel her skin. Invitation understood, Marco ran his hand upwards to find her left breast, where the nipple stood erect, waiting to be pinched. Star groaned, a deep primal noise "oh... Marco" He cupped her breast and gently squeezed it, forcing blood to gather at the aroused tip. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and pointer, and gave her a gentle tug. Star could feel her sex heating up, and getting wet. She reached behind her and ran her hand down Marco's tight, tight abs and found the waistband to his sweat pants.

She pulled them down and squeaked when his length unleashed and slapped against her ass. The cotton shorts were the only thing protecting her from feeling the full warmth of his member. Marco planted long kisses on the back of Star's neck as she ground into him. He was doing his best to give both breasts his attention but it was difficult when he had just the one had. Star had the other in a vicegrip. She brought his hand to her mouth and bit his palm. Marco was moving his hips now as Star rubbed him with her hand and ass.

Star pull down her shorts to her mid thighs. Their breathing grew heavier as Marco moved his hand to Stars butt, and gave it a hard squeeze. Star purred in response, encouraging him to continue. He ran his hand down her outer thigh and firmly ran it around, and up towards her groin, where he lightly brushed her mound with the tips of his fingers.

"Marco..." Star gasped "I can't wait anymore" Marco's hard cock pulsated between Star's cheeks teasing her anus. Star held her breath, the wait was agony, her groin burned for him. Marco moved the tip of his head to prod her vagina, the wetness soaking it immediately. Marco gave her neck another kiss. This was it Star thought, they were going to become one.

But Marco slid his dick forward, rubbing his entire length across her clit. Star cried out in pleasure, and bit Marco's wrist for teasing her. "Don't you dare, Marco Diaz! OH" Star's juices lubricated his gentle rubbing. With each approach the tip of his dick threatened to pierce her, but merely gave and pointedly ran through her legs. Star's mind went blank as she came. Marco covered her mouth as she screamed.

Light headed Star gulped when she felt Marco's dick at her entrance once again. "Are you ready Star?" Marco whispered into her ear. Before Marco could do any thing Star arched her back moving him all the way into her. They both gasped as he reached her deepest lore. She felt him fill her completely.

Star let out a long moan as Marco withdrew from her, leaving in only the tip. Marco thrust back in, slowly and she felt him twitch inside of her. Marco kept that steady pace as Leo cried about his dead wife on the television. "Faster, Marco," Star cooed. Marco complied and he held the nape of her neck and pounded into her faster and faster. Star stifled her cries. She didn't want Marco's parents to hear her. As he pumped into her, Stars efforts to keep quiet failed and she started to openly cry out. Marco firmly put his hand over her mouth, but was bitten for his trouble.

Suddenly Marco rolled star onto her belly, still inside her. Star arched her back and propped herself up on her elbows and looked back at Marco, a fiery passion burning in her eyes. Locking eyes with her, Marco positioned his legs on the outside of hers, forcing them to stay together, and he slammed her ass with his hips. Her excellently shaped rear rippled from each impact, punctuated by a stifled squeak and they each reached their peak.

"I'm cumming!" Star whispered through heavy breaths, "Cum inside me Marco, Please!" Star begged him. "I can't!" Marco had somehow managed to slip on a condom! That damn safe kid! When did he do that? Star managed to gather those thoughts as she came. Marco pulled out of her, ripped off the condom and shot his load across the back of her tee shirt.

Marco sat back as star pushed herself onto her knees, and leaned her back into him. She turned her head, and pulled him into their second kiss.

On the television Cillian Murphy said goodbye to his father as Tom Hardy blew up a hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

OK guys, I'm sorry, but the Vanilla ship has left port. Time for some an alternative relationship! Please excuse the probably numerous errors. This is a first draft and I wanted to share it with you as soon as I was finished I'm just checking for red squigglies and taking my ass to sleep. I will be doing revisions soon, but I hope you enjoy this regardless.

 _Edit: **It really showed that I rushed this one. So I've taken another go at this chapter before I start chapter 4. Which, I warn you is going to be mostly plot stuff. Thanks again for your interest in my writing. I enjoy your feedback so don't hesitate to tell me what you think!**_

* * *

The Mewman, with the devil horned hairband woke up to a knock at the door. Marco shifted beside her, removing his arm from her waist and turned his back to her, still in a deep sleep. Star blinked and smiled, but only for a moment, for when she heard the knock at the door again it dawned on her. This wasn't her room.

Star shot up and held her breath. The knocking persisted.

"Marco?..." It was Mrs. Diaz. "Marco, you're going to be late for school."

The petrified girl started shaking her bed-mate in an attempt to wake him. Marco grumbled, and grabbed Star and pulled her into his embrace, burying his face into her chest. She couldn't believe he wasn't waking up, what with her heart beating so loud. She looked at the door then back at the slumbering youth and whispered, "MARCO, it's your mom! Oh my god please wake up!"

"Star? Are you awake?" Mrs. Diaz called out. The blonde's color drained from her face, and she drew a sharp breath, freezing in place. "Hahaha, I heard that mija! If you're having trouble waking Marco, just stick a finger in his ear, that always works for me." Mrs. Diaz's voice sounded amused "Hurry up, and get ready, breakfast is on the table."

Star stared at the door in horror. She sighed, and figured that Mrs. Diaz didn't mind that she was in his room. She wrapped her arms around Marco's neck, kissed him on the forehead and stuck her pointer finger in his ear. His eyes popped open, "AUGH MOM!" he started, then realizing where his face was he gasped. "What the.. Star? What time is it- waitaminute, where did you learn that?" He looked up at her, and she smiled.

"Your mom just told me that it was the best way to get you to wake up." giggling she pried herself out of his arms and leapt from the bed. "We gotta get ready for school, and we're late."

Star fixed her most seductive gaze on the boy, "If we shower together, we can make the first bell."

* * *

Miss Skullnick droned about molecular bonds and wrote notes on the board. Her large arms jiggled as she finished drawing a formula. But that was the furthest thing on Star's mind as she reflected on the morning.

Mr and Mrs. Diaz didn't say anything but good morning and have a nice day. Which was such a mercy for the two teens who's faces were so red that a bull would target them in an instant. Marco and Star ate their waffles in silence. Mr. Diaz only smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at his son. Mrs. Diaz giggled, kissed them both on the top of their heads and shooed them out the door.

Star had held Marco's hand all the way up to the point where she couldn't, for Miss Skullnick had separated two rabble rousers long ago. It didn't help keep the class from chaos all the time, but it helped.

Marco's friends all cheered, and high fived him, and Jackie merely smiled and nodded at them as she skateboarded by. Janna on the other hand looked absolutely appalled. Star couldn't help but stick her tongue out at her behind Marco's back.

"MISS BUTTERFLY!" Skullnick croaked from the front of the class, Star snapped out of it. "We're pairing up for a project! Go sit with your partner!" The troll jabbed a ragged claw in the direction of Janna.

Exuding an aura of sheer reluctance the other worldly princess sighed, and dragged her feet all the way to the work bench where Janna was seated, and plopped down next to her. She turned to Janna, and tried to smile. But it came out wrong, and it looked like Star had smelled something awful.

Janna huffed and mumbled "You think you're so great don't you?" She shoved the worksheet they were supposed to be assigning electrons to atoms to make elements on. It was already finished and Star glowered at her. "What's your problem Janna?"

"My problem? I don't have a problem. You seem to be the one with something stuck up your ass. Which you shouldn't, seeing as how you've gone and traded up so quickly."

Blinking away tears, Star stood up, kicking her stool over. "I don't have to listen to this!" She turned her back to Janna, and without flourish, she left earths dimension.

* * *

"Janna really pissed me off, so I'm relaxing with Pony Head and Kelly, I'll be home around 4:30, so I better find you in my room, and ready to go!" Star smiled with a wink at her pocket mirror, and pressed the part of the screen that sent messages to the mirror mounted on the wall in her room.

Blonde hair whipped about as the sulking girl shook her head and took a look at the deep red ocean. Dunkelrot beach was famous for the beautiful shells you could find there. They were each unique, not a one had a copy. Another interesting fact about this beach was that it was forever stuck at sunset. A person could enjoy the warmth of the air without fear of sunburn.

Star lay back on the large beach blanket that Kelly had brought with them. Pony Head snored to her right, and to her left Kelly was on her stomach, naked, the mass of green hair splayed out to either side of the tanned beauty.

Thankful that they had found such a secluded spot, the future Mewni Queen removed her her bathing suit top and hoped that the few rays of sun could give her just a little more color. The sound of gentle waves, but a few feet away lulled Star into a relaxing sleep.

* * *

Of all the things Star expected to find, she never expected this. She had hoped to find perhaps, a bowl of nachos on her couch, a movie to watch or even a smiling Marco. With or with out cloths.

Marco had hopped to his feet as Star exited the dimensional rift, and hustled very quickly to intercept her as he saw her smile turn to a frown.

"Hey Star! If you just give me a second to talk, I can explain!" the handsome boy hooked her arm, and led her to sit on the couch. Star was less than please to see the person who also occupied a space on the rather large blue sofa. She sank into the overly soft cusions and sighed in decent. "Hey Janna."

Janna sat forward, and eyed the blonde, "sup." Her tone was lacking anything resembling a welcome home.

Marco stood in front of the girls blocking the view of the large T.V that sat opposite of the couch, not far from the spiral staircase that led to the second floor of Star's bedroom. Marco cleared his throat and began, "Star, I don't like how you have been acting with Janna. So I invited her over to bury the hatchet." He started to pace "You've been friends for so long, and I would hate to see that end. So we're going to play video games, and neither of you is leaving until you can show me that, whatever this feud is, is done and over with."

Star crossed her arms, and frowned at Marco, "I don't thi-"

"Up bup bup!" Marco cut her off, "I didn't say this was up for a debate." he handed her the wireless PS4 controller, and nodded at Janna, who already had a controller of her own. Marco sat in-between the two alluring figures, and using his own controller booted up a party fighting game.

What followed was an intense battle that left either girl giddy with each victory. The tension left them as they both began to enjoy themselves. All insults thrown were common videogame trash talk. Like it was supposed to be, just how things were, before the person who sat between them unknowingly drove them to divide.

After a while Marco paused the game, and got up. "I'm going to give you two some time to talk. I'll be in my room, so let me know when you guys are friends again." and with a smile he left them in silence as the door slammed shut behind him.

Suddenly the tension was back, and the air felt thick as the girls struggled to look one another in the face. After a few minutes of this Janna grabbed Stars hands and said "I'm in love with Marco, and I was just gathering up the courage to tell him when I saw you together."

Star looked at Janna, who was close to tears, and bit her lip, "wow Janna, I don't know what to say. I never would have guessed that you liked him. With the way you treated him, I'm kinda surprised."

Janna looked at her knees and said, "I know, you're right. I've always been such a jerk to Marco. So, when I heard that he went to Hollywood with out you I decided to follow him there, and I wanted to spend some time with him without treating him like garbage. " She let go of Star's hands and clutched at her chest, tears flowing freely, "and not surprisingly Marco treated me so much better than he usually would. It was then that I decided that I was through with the mind games and that I would really try to be someone he could like."

Star felt terrible for Janna, while she never had a problem expressing herself, she empathized with what it must have felt like to harbor such feelings and not be able to properly act on them.

Janna sniffed and continued, "Star, you are so lucky to have him! I'm sorry for what I said today in class. I know when I've been beat, I'll leave you two alone." she smiled "what chance did I have anyway? Compared to you any woman is likely to fall short."

Star whipped her head back and forth and drew Janna into a tight hug, their chests pressed against one another. "Oh Janna! You're underestimating yourself!" Janna laughed and hugged her back. They embrace broke and the two girls looked at each other in a semi awkward silence. Composing herself Janna sneered, and asked "Is he as good in bed as I imagine him?"

Star flushed, and coughed " err, I... uhm, I don't know what kind of fantasies you have about him, but I'll say that the real thing was better than any fantasy I ever had." she blushed at the admittance of how good much she enjoyed her first time. Janna blushed as well, and nudged Star in the side "Any chance for a three way?"

Star sat back considering the question. Janna had obviously been joking, but she couldn't think of any reason why she shouldn't invite Janna to join them for some fun. It wasn't like she had any aversion to same sex interactions. Her first kiss was with Kelly, as well as some of her other firsts. It was better than practicing on a pillow. Star closed her eyes remembering how good it felt to have another female touch, her and she started to get aroused.

Star had a lot of love, and there was plenty for everyone. She didn't like to think that Marco would be so selfish as to horde his love all for her. Star could share. She gave Janna a seductive look, "Janna, I think there is a chance that I would be willing to share my good fortune with you." Janna blinked, not expecting to hear an agreement. "I don't know about you, but I'm soaked." Star said. Janna looked abashed and jammed a fist into her own crotch, "My panties have been damp since I got here."

Star took her hand and dragged her to the door.

* * *

They found Marco shirtless, and sound asleep face down in a mass of soft pillows. The room was lit only by the light of a reading lamp suspended over the boy's bed. In the shallow light the girls relieved themselves of their clothing leaving only their panties and bras on. Star marveled at Janna physique. She had larger breasts than she did and her waist wasn't as narrow. Star had planned on surprising Marco with the lingerie she was wearing so she blushed lightly when Janna gaped at the see through undergarments. Janna, who had not been expecting such an encounter wore a plain black brassier and underwear that were styled to look like men's briefs.

Janna spun to show Star her ass and looked over her shoulder smiling. Star appreciated the fact that she was a little more voluptuous than she was and similarly posed as the girls stared at their quarry.

Star held a finger up to her lips and crept towards the sleeping prey, Janna trailed closely behind her. They climbed into the king sized bed and situated themselves on either side of Marco.

Gently Star tapped Marco on the top of his head with her wand, and a blindfold materialized over Marco's eyes. Star looked at Janna, smiling and wordlessly counted. 1... 2... 3! They each grabbed an arm, flipped him over on his back and tied his wrists to the barred head board with pillow cases.

Incredibly Marco was still asleep. The mischievous grin on the princess brightened, and she whispered to her co-conspirator, "Follow my lead. Do exactly as I do."

Star then leaned forward and ran her hand over Marco's toned torso. Janna mirroring her every move marveled as her hands felt the taught muscles earned from years of exertion. They ended their journey at the hem of his shorts. Star had to stop Janna from going further, shaking her head. She leaned down and stated to plant a trail of kisses from his belly button, up his rock solid abs and up to his small brown nipples. Star looked up at Janna, who was blushing profusely. She opened her mouth wide and made a chomping motion. Janna nodded and looked back down at her victim's chest. The top of the two assailants heads touched when they each bit down hard on the unsuspecting Marco.

"Ow JEeeezu-" Marco tried to sit up as he yelled, but Star and Janna held him down gently. He struggled briefly against his his restraints. He calmed down considerably when he heard a shushing and felt a pair of soft kisses all over his chest, accentuated with slight nibbling on his nipples. "Ah, Star? Jann-AH" He managed to grunt when they duel attacked his neck. They kissed and suckled his skin, leaving love marks. Star breathed in his scent, and ran her hands across his waist as she gave Marco a hicky.

Janna's eyes grew wide when she noticed Marco's growing erection. Mesmerized she reached out for it, but was thwarted by Star's intervention. Star shook her head as she sat up on her knees and took off her bra. Janna followed suit and released her own breasts and looked down at Marco. Janna's breasts her supple and round, with little perk brown nipples, which complimented her slightly tanned complexion. Star's own heart shaped areolas were swollen with desire, the nipples already coaxed out of their hiding.

Star silently reached out and fondled her friend. Rolling each nipple between her fingers, teasing them. Janna let out a soft "mmmm" and sought to reciprocate. Now they were feeling one another up, their breath, growing heavy. Marco smiled and said " Sounds hot. What am I missing?"

The girls giggle, but said nothing. Star and Janna bent forward and began rubbing their boobs all over Marco's chest, their heads hovering over his. Star planted a kiss on Marco's right cheek and Janna left one on his left. They repeated the action several times, with each "chu" they got closer to his lips. But before the restrained and quite frustrated Marco could respond Star turn her face and kissed Janna on the lips. Janna squeak, but grabbed a handful of blonde locks and deepened the kiss. Her tongue slowly massaging star's own wiggling lick. Marco laughed, "No fair." The girls smiled at one another and kissed Marco on his lips. They bit, licked and sucked on his lips as he attempted to keep up with them both. Each girl took turns giving him their full attention and gave Marco, passionate encounters with their tongues. They returned to kissing each other.

Still making out Star ran her hand over Janna's cheek, down her neck, tracing a line over her arm to her hand where the took hold and lead it to Marco's throbbing cock. He smiled as the two girls rubbed his member through he shorts. He groaned in protest, "c'mon, let me loose. Let me touch you." This caused the duo to break their kiss and smile at one another. Their full attention was on the wriggling bulge as he moved his hips back and forth, attempting to avoid their touch. It was futile of course. The two cock hungry teens grabbed, tugged, and teased his poor helpless dick.

Star slipped a few fingers under the waistband of the shorts and pulled them down in a quick motion. Marco's penis leaped up at them like a jack in a box and Janna gasped audibly.

Star took Janna's hand and placed it at the base, and slowly helped her jerk Marco off. Janna leaned in and whispered in her ear "are we going blow him? I've never done this before..." Star kissed Janna on the cheek and responded "neither have I. We'll just have to wing it"

Simultaneously they slowly and provocatively kissed Marco's dick. They landed deep suckling kisses up and down his shaft. Marco was breathing heavily as he was serviced. Finally after a lengthy procrastination, Star took him in her mouth and got as much of it as she could down with out gagging. Slowly Star bobbed her head, sucking, and licking his shaft. Janna occupied herself by licking the base of his cock. Star moans softly as she sucked, her crotch getting hotter, and soaking through her already translucent panties.

With a small POP Star relinquished the happy member to her companion and watched as Janna bore down on it with enthusiasm. Janna took a different approach and ran her tongue down it's length. When she arrived back at the tip she gave it quick short sucks as she stuck her tongue out and used it to get more of it in her mouth.

Star took off her panties and started to touch herself, while running her hand over Marco's chest. She got Janna's attention and nodded to her. Janna smirked and took off her own boy shorts revealing herself. She had a small patch of pubic hair that lead towards her dripping lips. "Go for it!" Star whimpered, bringing herself closer to the edge. Not too close, she didn't want to finish without her friends.

Janna straddled Marco, rubbing herself along his length a few times, getting it nice a slick. Her love soaked his as she ground into him. Ready. She spoke up for the first time, "Marco, I want you inside me, but only if you want me, too. You mean so much to me, and I want you to take my first time. I love you, Marco."

"Oh god I couldn't possibly refuse you right now." His hips bucked, bouncing Janna, setting her breasts in motion. "Could you PLEASE put a condom on me first!" Star rolled her eyes, and bade Janna to continue. Janna raised herself on her knees and star took hold of Marco's penis. She aligned the tip with Janna's entrance and watched as it parted her lips. She helped Janna lower herself onto Marco, caressing her, kissing her, encouraging her. Janna sobbed quietly as she was stabbed for the first time. Overcome with joy, the slight pain of being split was easily ignored. Janna began to bob, up and down, riding Marco, her hands on his stomach to steady herself. She rode Marco slowly, and he responded with slight, gentle thrusts from below. Grunting with each accent. His abs tightened, accentuating his action.

Star draped herself over Marco and kissed him deep. She took off the blind fold and looked him in the eyes and kissed him again. She spoke softly into his ear and said, "I love you Marco, Janna Loves you. I love Janna. It's possible for more than one love in our lives. I'm not selfish." She looked at him again, and he nodded.

She untied Marco from the head board and he sat up and hugged Janna who wrapped he legs around his back and hugged him back. They hugged and fucked as they each approached their climax. Star kissed, Janna, Janna kissed Marco, and Marco Kissed Star. Janna was bouncing harder and faster now, her boobs bounced energetically. Marco leaned forward, and took her right nipples and started suckling. Star, followed suit and sucked on her left. Janna held her hand to her mouth as her orgasm shook her violently. Marco, stopped thrusting, taking Janna's climax as a welcome pause to catch his breath. Star helped Janna remover herself from Marco and laid her down, gently kissing her forehead. Suddenly, Star felt Marco arrange her legs so that she was straddling Janna. He gently pushed in between her shoulder blades so that her ass was up and her tits pressed against Janna's perk breasts. Star braced herself by burying her face into Janna's neck.

Marco entered her without pause and started thrusting furiously. Star gasped in absolute pleasure as she was filled over and over. Marco used her hips as leverage and railed into her hard, each impact lifting her knees slightly. Janna took hold of Star's face and beamed at her. Tears fell from Stars eyes as she leaned forward and tried to kiss Janna, with little effect, because she was practically shrieking her enjoyment. It didn't take long of this rough fucking for Star to reach her peak. Star Looked back at Marco, silently begging him to finish in her. Marco's body was shining with sweat as he felt Star's pussy clench. She groaned into Janna's neck and bit down hard. Janna moaned dug her nails into the small of her back, just below her tiny, purple wings.

Without warning Marco pulled out of Star and let loose his spunk all over Janna's stomach. He let out a huge sigh and fell back on his knees. Exhausted Star lay besides Janna, breathing hard, her crotch still warm with afterglow. Janna's breathing was heavy as well. She grabbed one of the discarded pillow cases and cleaned herself off. Marco situated his self between the two satisfied ladies and drew them into his arms.

A comfortable silence fell upon them as sleep took them.

* * *

Mrs. Diaz stuck her head into her husbands studio. "It's safe to go back inside. I think they're finished." Mr. Diaz only smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N. OH BOY, get ready for some PLOT!_**

* * *

Marco couldn't believe his luck. He had never considered an open relationship before, but the way the girls went about convincing him, it wasn't a hard sell. While he liked Janna, he wouldn't mind it so much if she was with someone else. Marco only wanted exclusivity with Star. So long as she was alright with the arrangement he would do his best to keep them both happy.

He finished tying his trainers, and took in his surroundings. Behind him was the cabin he would be staying in while he trained. It was old, and it showed. There was a clearing around the cabin, which was dotted with the various tools and amenities that camping needed. Marco looked at his Beach bug where his father stood talking with his coach. They were readying a battle plan for his fight on Friday. Not that he thought he needed one, but Marco felt that humoring them was his best option.

Marco began at a trot down the path that lead to the hiking trail that wrapped around the base of the Mount Whitney. His mind was buzzing with the events of the last few days as he took off at a brisk jog, dodging and weaving through trees. The high altitude air was cool and his breath could be seen with each exhale. The music from his ear buds kept his pace, and he completed 3 miles in 20 minutes.

Monogamy, what? He was, after all, a bad boy. He could handle two girlfriends. An image of Star and Janna, dressed in nothing but tee shirts, eyeing him alluringly, beckoning him into bed invaded his concentration. He chuckled, and pushed the pleasant thought from his mind. There would be plenty of time for that after his fight, and before he left for...

Without warning his music cut off, and the ringtone reserved for Jackie started blasting in his ears. He stopped his run, and sat at the base of a pine tree to catch his breath. "Hey Jackie, what's up?"

Jackie sniffed, it sounded like she had been crying. "I need to talk to you. I'm on my way over." Marco hung his head, "I'm sorry Jackie, but I'm at a training camp at MT. Whitney. I won't be back until after the fight, this Friday." He paused, "You sound upset. What's wrong?"

Through the phone, he could hear Jackie pull over. She sighed loudly into the receiver, and spoke in a measured tone, "Seeing you with Star, really upset me. I was going to see you so I could ask you why we didn't work... Why did you break up with me? I may show up to school, and act cool, but inside, I'm a mess. I'm not over you!" Marco could hear that there were probably tears streaming down her cheeks. Jackie continued, "And at the time, I may have accepted your let down of that I 'wasn't who you thought I was', but now, I need a better reason than that! It isn't good enough"

Marco's heart was beating out of his chest. He had no idea she had felt that way. She was right though, he owed her a better explanation. "Jackie... It was exactly what you just said. You act like you don't care." He ran his hand through his hair, shoving his red hood off. "Your aloofness seemed like your heart wasn't in it. Like you couldn't have cared less. When ever I would suggest we do something, it never mattered to you. I felt like I didn't matter to you. After a while, I realized that I wanted someone who could show what they wanted. Someone decisive and direct."

"Like Star." Jackie jabbed.

"I didn't say that." He shot back.

"Well, how's this for direct?!" He could hear her car start, and screeching tires. "I'm going to change, and here's what I want. I want you back. I'm going to tell Star, that she's out of luck. You're spoken for!"

Before Marco could protest, she hung up. Marco cursed loudly, scaring the black bear that was creeping up behind him. He tried to call her back a few times but his call went straight to voicemail. Figuring there was nothing to be done, he put his music back on and sprinted down the trail.

* * *

In the Mewnan tower protruding from an ordinary earth home, underneath a snuggie, Star sat intertwined with Janna. They shared a comfortable silence while watching a violent movie about zombie penguins. Star absently fussed with Janna's hair as she contemplated the new developments in her life.

It had brought her immense joy to have had made her companions so happy. Although, she did feel a little bad about the spell she had cast on Janna and herself. No matter how much Marco came in them, they would never conceive. She didn't mind sharing his body, but his genes, they belonged to her. She made a mental note to inform her mother that she intended to make the human her King.

Moon wouldn't be thrilled about it, but she _had_ told her that who she choose for her King was up to her. At least she wasn't running away with a Demon, like her grandmother.

A knock at her door snapped her out of her reverie. Star called out for whoever it was to come in. She smiled wide when she saw that it was Jackie. "HEY JACKIE! Janna and I are having a sleepover, come join us!" The princess poked an arm out of the snuggie and made grabbing motions at Jackie.

Jackie looked determined, Star noticed. The pale blonde walked towards the couch, dragged a nearby beanbag chair, and sat facing the mass of purple, with two heads sticking out. Janna sat up, and suggested "Hey Jackie... Star, we should pause the movie. It looks like there's something on her mind."

Jackie was blushing now, her nose scrunched up, red from crying. Her pale blonde hair was longer than usual, so it was pulled back into a pony tail. The blue streak needed to be redyed, for her roots could be seen. She toyed with her shell necklace and looked up at Star.

"I talked to Marco, and found out why we didn't work. So I've decided that I want to make a change." She leaned forward, fist on her knees "I want to get back with Marco, Star. It would mean a lot to me if you broke up with him so I can have a second chance. He's too good not to try and get him back!"

Star's pulse raced, and for a second, she felt threatened by Jackie's request. A thought occurred to her... she should bring Jackie into the fold. There was plenty of Diaz for them all.

"I completely understand where you're coming from Jackie. Marco is an incredible guy, and an amazing boyfriend. If you want to be with him, you should be with him." Star said coolly. Jackie smiled at her. Star continued, "but why should I have to break up with him?"

Jackie's face turn into a frown, she was confused. Janna perked up, catching on to Star's implication. "Yea! It didn't stop me, I'm dating Marco too!" She chimed in.

Jackie gaped at them. Star laughs, "We both love Marco, and Marco has enough love for everyone. Why be selfish?"

Jackie blushed, clearly not sure how to take what she just heard. Excited Janna blurted out, "We decided that sex is a group activity, so anything but goes if you're alone with him! So if you wanna have sex with him, we get to watch."

Jackie gasped in shock. "Have you guys already done it with him?"

Star and Janna giggle and nod, blushing Star sighed "I know! Isn't he just wild in bed?!"

Jackie looked down at her knees, her face completely red, "I wouldn't know... I mean we've kissed a bunch, and I wanted to go further. But I was too shy to say so and Marco, was too polite to cross any lines he thought I drew..."

Janna scoffed, "He's over that now."

Star nodded "So, Jackie, what do you say? Is there room in your heart for the both of us as well?" She opened the snuggie invitingly.

Jackie smiles, blinking away tears and sits in between Star and Janna. Marco's two girlfriends wrapped themselves around the crying girl and nuzzled into her neck. Star whispered "We can spend the rest of the week bonding. We also need to come up with a plan on how we're going to rock his world as a reward for winning his fight on Friday."

Janna restarted the movie and the three girls embraced, preparing themselves for what was surely, going to be a tremulous relationship with the guy of their dreams.

* * *

 _ **A/N Yea, Jackie was a pushover. HEY I'm trynta set up an ORGY here. waddaya want from me!? We goin full Harem on this one!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	5. 5 Wundern

Chapter 5

Wundern

* * *

 _*Friday sure came fast*_ Jackie thought to herself as she turned her 57 Bel Air onto main street. The clear California sky shined brilliantly on her, the blue paint of her car reflected an ethereal glow about her freckled features.

The big fight was tomorrow morning. She was headed for the Diaz house, for Star had a surprise for Janna and Jackie. Jackie frowned, her freckled button nose crinkled in objection. She was still on the fence about the situation she found herself in. Jackie never really thought about a homosexual encounter before. Sure, she could admit when another girl was attractive. She didn't find anything morally objectionable about it either.

The thought of doing stuff with Star and Janna made her more nervous than aroused. Perhaps in the heat of the moment I'll see it differently, the platinum haired girl reasoned.

Another hitch in this plan was that she wasn't sure about her feelings for Marco. She knew she loved him and she definitely wanted to sleep with him. Jackie brushed a blue streaked lock out of her eyes as gravity shifted in the sharp right turn. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he just felt right.

She reminisced about her week with Star and Janna as her speed slowed when she entered Marco's neighborhood. The two excited girls had picked her up from work at the skate park and went out for dinner. They had made it a point not to talk about Marco, and that they should focus on learning more about one another.

Jackie had thought she'd known everything about Janna, seeing as how they had been close friends for over a decade. But was surprised to learn a few new things about her. She learned even more about Star the next day when the Princess took them to a carnival in another dimension. King River was there to meet them, and they had a blast.

She was starting to feel a real connection with the two girls. She smiled as her stomach turned a flip when she pulled in behind Janna's Hearse. Jackie admired the lawn as she made her way to the front door.

Jackie knocked on the front door. She was greeted by a beaming Angie Diaz. "Jackie! I thought I told you that you don't have to knock! You're always welcome here" she smiled and she pulled Jackie through the threshold, into a warm hug. Jackie laughed and squeezed Angie tight.

"STAR! Jackie's here!" Angie called up the stairs, shooing Jackie into the living room. Angie continued walking and disappeared into the kitchen.

Jackie sat next to Janna as Angie came out with a tray full of chocolate chip cookies, freshly baked of course.

Jackie took a cookie and looked at Angie "Angie, are you aware of what's going on here?" Janna choked on her cookie.

Angie smiled warmly and explained, "Oh I see what's happening here" She winked, "I'm perfectly fine with it. I'm so grateful my son has such wonderful girls in his life. Now I have three times the chance at a grandchild!"

Jackie blanched. Janna bursts out in laughter. "Not too soon, however." Angie snickers as she pulled out a condom from seemingly nowhere and tossed it at Jackie. Jackie blushed, but was thankfully saved by the Star.

Star skipped down the stairs, the middle tied blue bikini's string bounced happily. Her tight belly led south to a translucent scarf wrapped around her waist. Barefoot, Star hopped to Jackie and gave her a huge hug.

"Hey Jackie!" Star sung, "you got your bathing suit on?"

"Yup" Jackie stood.

Janna danced a circle around the two girls, "Let's do this, to this!"

Her blonde hair swayed unrestrained behind her as Star turned and started up the stairs. Tailing behind her Jackie and Janna eagerly followed.

Star entered her room and stopped in front of the door that led to the bathroom she shared with Marco. She instructed the girls to take off their clothes. "Down to your suits you two!" She tossed her hair, hand on the handle of the door.

Jackie watched as Janna unzipped her skirt from the side. The skirt fell revealing a pink string bikini bottom. Jackie eyed, Janna's long legs, her view obstructed when her shirt and jacket fell to the floor. Janna adjusted the strap of her top, also pink, the motion of which sent a chill up Jackie's spine. She found it titillating.

Jackie caught Janna smiling at her when she took off her own shirt. Jackie had already been wearing a pair of dark grey, guy's surfing swim trunks. Her top however was white and was basically a sleeveless dive suit. She had thought they were going to hit the beach.

Janna rubbed Jackie's shoulder's "Your freckles are so cute!" Jackie giggled, and Star coughed to catch their attention. Star opened the door and steam billowed out.

Star had magically remodeled the bathroom. It was impossibly big now. There was a huge shower in one corner, multiple shower heads jutted out from the walls. All encased in a clear glass box, the door nowhere to be seen.

In the center of the room was a large heated pool, Jacuzzi attached to their left. The tub churned with pink soap bubbles and was glowing a deep purple. The smell was divine. The humidity sent droplets of sweat down Jackie's back.

Star jumped in the hot tub, followed by Janna. Jackie tentatively slid in the tub and was immediately met with a sensation of total relaxness as her body was accosted by multiple massage jets.

After a few minutes of silence, Star spoke up. "We're here to make a special bond. I think that there's too much love in this world to keep it all to ones self. I have plenty to share and I want to share it with you guys." Star smiled wide, " I love Marco Diaz, he is the kindest, strongest, most reliable boy I know. His energy compels me to keep going every day."

Star sniffed and looked to Janna. The beanie clad girl sat forward and grinned at the two. "I met Marco Diaz in the first grade. It didn't take long for me to think he was the coolest person around. I didn't know how to express myself for the longest time and that kept Marco at a distance. I'm so happy to be apart of this. " Janna sat back and looked towards Jackie.

Jackie scratched her head and began" To be honest, I never thought of Marco in that way until that slumber party you had Star. We started dating after the dance... what a crazy night. My first kiss was with Marco. It was so special. But I didn't treat him right. I made him feel as if I was indifferent to him. " Jackie sunk her head blinking away a tear, "So I need this chance to show him just how much I need him in my life."

Star and Janna smile warmly at Jackie. Janna leaned back and Jackie felt a foot jab into her side. She shrieked, and Janna laughed "Not to mention he's HAWT as FUUUUUUK!"

All three girls threw their heads back and laughed. Star sighed in agreement "I like how dangerous he is. Just a few weeks ago he helped me kill a hydra. OOH sexy!"

Jackie giggled and thought about Marco's body and the wide range of skills he possessed. "Are we really OK with him sleeping with whomever he wants?"

Star and Janna both shook their heads, "I don't think so, I think he should exclusively be ours. Don't want to spread him too thin." Star suggested.

Jackie and Janna nod an affirmative. None of them expressed interest in any other dudes, but were to be sure to let Marco know that another guy in their life was still a possibility.

Jackie smiled and said "Ooo I'm so nervous and excited to loose my virginity" Star perked up "MHMM me too, I mean, I'm also excited for you! That's something else I wanted to make sure of. That you're comfortable with Janna and me being there for that. Are you attracted to other girls at all?"

Star stood up, the water up to her navel, and took off her top. Jackie sighed as she took in Star's perk B cup breasts. Her nipples stood out because the symbol of a heart were her areolas. They were puffy, with just a hint of arousal.

Janna stood as well and relieved herself of her bathing suit top. Her C cup breasts swayed as she dropped her suit in the tub. Small round nipples could be found in the center, they were dark in contrast with her complexion. Jackie gaped. "You guys are gorgeous."

Star smiled back at her, "When you're ready, show us what you got."

Jackie closed her eyes, took a deep breath and stood. She pulled the zipper that ran down the front of her chest. Jackie's freckled D cup rolled in relief as she shrugged out of the tight suit. She opened her eyes to see Star and Janna jaws dropped. Janna grabbed her own chest and looked at Star "Jealous?"

Star nodded, "Sooo jelly."

Jackie blushed, she raised her arms to hid her chest. "Stop it you guys." Star took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Can I touch you?" She asked.

Jackie lowered her arms and nodded. Star and Jackie stood in the middle of the churning bath and looked at one another. Jackie admired the blonde, her long hair matted to her back, her long eye lashes flicked the edged of the birth marks on her cheek. Jackie gasped as Star ran her fingers along the contours of the California tanned breasts. Jackie felt a shiver, goosebumps raised all over, and her innie nipples, light in color compared to her tanned skin, began to show themselves. Jackie closed her eyes as Star began to roll her nipples in her fingers.

Suddenly another pair of hands started a journey, down the small of her back, and around her waist. Jackie felt something soft press against her shoulders as the hands found the front of her suit's waistband.

Jackie felt breath on her lips and she opened her eyes to see Star a mere inch in front of her. She leaned forward and planted a long kiss, which the princess reciprocated. She felt Stars tongue flit across her lower lips, as if asking permission to enter. Jackie parted her lips inviting Star to caress her tongue with her own.

Jackie squeaked when she felt Janna roughly grabbed her ass. "May I have a taste?" Jackie turned to look behind her. With a smooth motion, Jackie brought her hand up to grab Janna's hair and pulled her into a furious kiss.

Excited by the attention, Janna grew bold and slipped her hand past Jackie's waistband and started gently rubbing the Mons pubis just above the clitoral hood. Seizing the opportunity, Star took Jackie's left breast in her mouth and started to suckle.

Jackie moaned in Janna's mouth and pulls back, "You guys are ganging up on me!" Janna giggled and moved her hand down further. Jackie felt overwhelmed, the heat of the tub made her head spin. "This is going a little quick for me." Jackie looked back at Janna.

The petite, rouge of a girl smiled and walked from behind Jackie to stand next to Star, and reassured the inexperienced skater. "It's cool dude, there's no pressure here."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm very much enjoying myself..." Jackie sat down, her breasts floating in the bubbles. "I just want to save some for Marco."

Star nodded and smiles, "Good call. I'm excited to see him too. We really should wait. It's going to feel THAT much better when he touches us if we do hold out for him."

Janna rolled her eyes, "Uuuuuuhg, fine! I guess, but you guys have to give me a massage as a snack."

Jackie and Star smile at her. Jackie splashes some water at Janna and giggles, "That can be arranged!"

* * *

Downstairs in the living room on the couch a mass of blankets could be found.

Rafael lifted his head and looked at Angie. "You are my sweet fruit from heaven... I -" A hand roughly grabs his hair and shoves him down between a pair of legs. "Stop talking papa... oohhh!"


	6. 6 das Entgelt

Chapter 6

das Entgelt

* * *

Jackie was nervous. She wasn't the biggest fan of watching these MMA fights and she was constantly fearful for Marco's safety. She had sat in a daze, which was a feat considering she was between Star and Janna. Who were very much into the fights and had been cheering for the under-card fighters all morning. Jackie hadn't been paying any attention at all.

Suddenly the lights in the large auditorium dimmed and Star shook Jackie violently pointing to the entrance. A spotlight brought everyone's focus to the hooded figure emerging. The man was surrounded by officials and coaches, his entrance music as a country song that Jackie didn't know the title of. Flashes of lights shot out from the crowd as hundreds of phones took snapshots of the challenger.

The spotlight returns to the entrance once more as another song began to play. Jackie perked up and clamped down on Janna and Star's hands. She knew this song, it was one of her favorites. One last time by Miami Nights 1984 echoed through the silent sports center. Marco appeared a moment later and began his approach to the ring.

Jackie looked around at the crowed. In comparison to the last fighter's, few camera flashes betrayed their owners. They must have never been to one of Marco's fights before. Any photo taken of Marco comes out blurry, thanks to Star.

Jackie watched as the boy she loved swaggered to the ref. She felt a rush of excitement when he dropped his robe. Marco held his arms out for the ref and Jackie drank him in. He was in excellent shape. Every movement sent muscles bulging. Janna wolf whistled, and elbowed in the side, "OH my God! Doesn't he just look delicious?!" She yelled over the cheering crowd. Jackie blushed in anticipation for what she new was going to be a special night. To her left Star was fidgeting.

Marco entered the caged ring and bowed. He bounced to his corner and looked out to the crowd. His whole family had shown, most of his friends from school were there as well. Angie and the three girls were front row right behind Rafael and the couches, who were screaming last minute advise at Marco.

Jackie's heart attacked her stomach when she caught Marco's eye, who smiled and winked. .

The announcer took center stage and the crowded fell silent. "Fighting! From Orange County California, sporting an amateur record of twenty wins, four losses, weighing one hundred and fifty-five pounds..." The well dressed man stomped forward and screamed, "CRAAAIIIG 'BDT' FOUST!"

A small portion of the crowd behind Foust's corner erupted in applause. Jackie sized up Marco's opponent. He was just as tall as Marco at 5'9'' and his build was similar. Foust's head was shaved, he wore white, tasseled fitted fight shorts. Tattoos covered most of his upper body, most depicting skulls of some sort. Jackie was confident that he wasn't going to beat Marco.

The announcer looked towards Marco and the crowd fell silent again. "Fighting! From Echo Creek California, undefeated amateur fight record of fifteen wins, zero losses, weighing one hundred and fifty-five pounds..." The man stomped towards Marco who flexed, "MARCO, 'BAD BOY' DIAAAAAZ"

The entire audience roared in admiration as the ref brings both fighters to the center of the ring. "Protect yourself at all times, listen to my instructions at all times. Touch gloves if you want and return to your corners." The giant black man pointed to their corners. Both fighters touched gloves and backed up to their corners.

Janna leaned in front of Jackie to address Star, "We both know Jackie's going first tonight, so how about a wager for second at bat?" Jackie face grew hot. Star thought for a second, finger tapping on her chic, "I say Marco knocks him out in the second round." Janna scoffed, "Have you no confidence in our man? Foust won't survive that long." The two shook hands and returned their attention to the ring.

Just in time as well, for the fight had started. Jackie's heart beat loudly in her ear as she watched. Foust dashed forward aggressively, while Marco calmly stepped towards his attacker. Marco's stance was wide, right hand open and reaching out, checking a few jabs thrown by Foust.

Jackie jumped and gasped as Foust unleashed a flurry of fists, but Marco nimbly ducked, weaved and responded with a left cross, which glanced Foust's cheek and sent him stumbling back. "WOOOOO" Janna screamed, the rest of the crowd joined the sentiment.

Foust recovered quickly and turned into a spinning back kick. Marco grabbed the leg and put Foust on his back with a right straight punch thrown so quickly that no one had a chance to see it. Jackie got up from her seat and hooted.

Foust raised his legs to prevent Marco from getting on top of him, but Marco batted his legs aside and gained side control, he grabbed Foust's left arm and twisted his body, wrapped his legs and outstretched the tattooed arm to near over extension.

Janna stood up and hollered as loud as she could, "TAP! TAP! TAP!" Jackie looked at the clock. It showed 15 seconds left in the round. She could hear Foust's corner screaming "Ten seconds! HOLD ON!" The ref was bent over looking for the submission when the bell toll signaled the end of the round. Marco let go of the arm and rolled to his feet.

"Ah, shit." Janna huffed. Jackie laughed and looked at Marco's corner. He was leaning over to hear what his coaches were telling him. A thin sheen of sweat turned his skin shiny in the well lit arena. Jackie bit her lip, and Star and Janna giggled, pulling her into a group hug.

The bell rang out and the second round began.

Foust approached Marco cautiously this time. He throws a few jabs and kicks, all of which, missed Marco by a hair. In a blur, Marco snapped forward and caught Foust on the temple with a left cross. When Foust pulled his hands up to protect his face Marco landed a right hook to the solar plexus of the reeling man. The hit forced Foust to double over, but Marco hadn't stopped his onslaught. Marco's next left punch found Foust's jaw, and for good measure Marco twisted and kicked high. His opponent's head snapped back, limbs locked, and Foust was unconscious before he hit the mat.

The crowd erupted into a frenzy of cheers. Jackie and her two friends all jumped and screamed. Marco, helped the official check on Foust who snapped out of it and smiled. Marco helped him to his feet and the embraced briefly before Foust humbly lifted Marco's arm. The audience applauded to good sportsmanship.

Jackie smiled, her boyfriend was a beast. She caught his eye and blew him a kiss.

* * *

Marco combed his hair in front of the mirror in his room. A immense commotion could be heard below him. He finished combing his hair and sprayed a mist of cologne in the air above him. He smiled at himself in the mirror as he walked through the scented cloud. Then he frowned.

Marco had gotten an incredible offer from the UFC to participate in the next Ultimate Fighter. He had turned it down. It wasn't the camera that bothered him. It was just that he had other plans. If King River was right, he was going to need more skills than just Martial Arts in the future. Ultimate Fighter was not on the path he had set for himself.

Marco sighed, pausing at the door. He mentally prepared himself for the crucible he was about to descend into.

The party had just started and people were starting to flow in. Friends from school, his gym and all of his family all congratulated him in the foyer, before making their way to the back yard. Marco greeted guests until it seemed like everyone had arrived.

He grabbed a soda from the table with assorted beverages and made his way outside. From the obvious way the decorations had a point of origin Marco guessed that it was Star's work. It looked great, food tables lined the right fence, there was a DJ set up along the back fence and even a dance floor had been installed in the center of the yard.

Marco scanned the sea of faces. His heart skipped a beat when he spotted three beautiful girls standing off to the side of the busy dance floor. Star was wearing a sleeveless, strapless dress that hugged her form and stopped just above her knees. It glittered red in the clear California Sun. She wore a pair of cute, simple flip flops and her hair was pulled up in a bun. It reminded him of how she wore her hair for the blood moon ball. He liked it when she cleaned up and put on make up.

Marco eyed Janna up and down and smiled at her. She wasn't wearing her beanie and it looked as if she had let someone style her dark hair. Janna never wore make up, but Marco could tell that she had also been convinced to wear eyeliner. Janna's shirt was low cut and revealed some plump flesh. The sleeves of the white shirt were split and fell loosely down to her elbows. Her jeans were black and tight, punctuated by a pair of leather combat boots. Marco thought she looked incredible, especially her ass, which she never showed off.

Jackie had also gotten her hair styled. Her short platinum hair was wavier than normal. Her outfit though, sent a wave of heat down Marco's crotch. She was wearing a sleeveless blue crop top, who's fabric hung loose over her chest, not reaching her waistline. Her pierced belly button glinted when she moved. A pair of short short cut off jean shots with a leather belt fit tightly around her ass. Her long legs lead to a pair of sneakers.

Marco wasn't no fashion slouch however, he was sporting a grey suit vest, which was buttoned around a back tie and white dress shirt. A pair of grey dress slacks fitted him loosely, while still accentuating his well toned behind. He stuck with his converse classics, but wore his newest cleanest pair.

Marco waved at them and started to excuse his way though the crowd. Before he could make it over he was stopped by Hope and Brittany who gushed rather loudly. Over their heads he could see the three women's expressions had darkened.

He pries himself away from the two admirers and finally stands in front of his friends. "Hey guys!" He greeted them with a smile. Janna hugged up, pinched his ass and stole a kiss before she left for the food tables. Star smiled demurely and asked for a kiss, then joined Janna, who was scarfing down wings.

Jackie blushed and hugged Marco, then pulled back, but left her arms around his neck.

"I've decided what I wan't." She began, "I want to be apart of your life and I want intimacy with you. It turns out that it would be a package deal, and after some thought and some... convincing," she giggled "I think Star and Janna are a great bonus."

Marco was speechless. He never imagined that what he was going to hear tonight. Jackie continued, "I know it's going to get a little weird, but it's also going to get a little wild." She kissed him on the lips, "So let's have a good time, if you'll have me."

Marco thought about it. With what he had planned it was never going to work out in the long run. Now wasn't the time or place he wanted to bring that up. He loved Jackie as much as he loved Star and even Janna was growing on him. He didn't want to hurt any of them.

"If you're sure that is what you want, then I consider myself extremely lucky to have such incredible and generous women in my life." Marco whispered to her. Jackie blinked away a tear and kissed him.

"Okay! We're going to stay out to your way this evening, so be a good host. Later we have some treats for you." Jackie winked and left to join Star and Janna, who hugged her tight.

Marco, gulped. Later? What the hell did I just sign up for, he thought in a panic. He needed advice and fast. He looked around and spotted his dad, who was chatting with his coach in front of his work shop/studio. Marco sprinted at him, ducked his head and tackled him through the open doorway. Marco slammed the door shut behind him. " Dad! DAD DAD DAD DAD!" Marco hyper ventilated.

Rafael groaned as he stood up clutching his back "Ay Dios Mio miho!"

"Dad! I need your help!" Marco grabbed his fathers face.

"Of course, son, what do you need" Rafael pulled his face from Marco's grasp.

"I don't know if you're aware, but Star, Janna and I are... together?" He wasn't sure how to frame it.

"Oh, I'm well aware." Marco's father chuckled at his son's expression of terror, "HA! HA! HA!"

"Well, there's more! Jackie just told me that she's in and they are going to triple tag team me later!" Marco leaned against the door to keep himself from falling. "I don't know if I can keep up with all three at once."

"Ha! That's great! She's a terrific girl. Your mother is over the moon with how high a chance she has at some grand babies." Rafael poked his son in the stomach, Marco slammed his palm to his forehead. "She's kidding!... Sort of... don't make us wait too long miho."

"Geez dad! That's not what I need to hear right now!" Marco waved his arms in exacerbation, "do you have.. you know... anything that could help me tonight?"

Rafeal nodded, "Oh you need some condoms? You should have seen this coming son, and picked some up while we were at the store today. But I can spare a few."

SMACK! The red mark on Marco's forehead grew bigger. "I don't need any more condoms. I mean like, a pill or something." Marco looked at his feet.

"No can do miho, I used my last little blue helper last night. Your mother can-"

"Okay! I get it!"

"Ha! my advice, my son is to take it slow. And don't play favorites, if you want it to last." with a great belly laugh he left Marco alone in the studio and went off to search for some Churros.

Marco brainstormed. He didn't know any drug dealers, and he didn't trust over the counter dick pill. Who knows what's in those. He stood at the door scowling, looking out at the party. Out of his peripheral vision he spotted Glossaryck floating above the selection of mini weenies.

Marco dashed forward, dodging and weaving. He snatched Glossaryck out of the air and made a b line to the hallway on the second floor.

Marco opened his fist and was surprised to find it empty.

"What can a do for you Marco?" a voice whispered in his ear. Marco yelped and looked at his shoulder. Glossaryck was reclined causally and waved at him. Marco moved out from under Glossaryck who stayed exactly where he was.

"Ryck I need your help. Magic help!"

"MHMMMMM" Glossaryck eyes narrowed, "You know my price."

SMACK! The mark grew darker. "There's plenty of food downstairs!" Marco protested.

Glossaryck merely bent his head back and pointed to his gaping maw. "AAAHHHHHHHH~~~"

Marco threw up his hands and sighed. He loudly stomped his way to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of pudding from the refrigerator and stomped his way back to Glossaryck.

"~~~HHHHHHHHHHH" Marco silenced him by shoving a spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

"MMMM" Glossaryck smacked his lips "Angie's original recipe, my favorite!" Marco fed the magical book guy the rest of the pudding, his patience wearing thin.

"Ok, now will you help me?" Marco asked.

"Sure kid, what do you need?"

"I'm not going to treat you like and idiot. You know Star Janna and I have done it. And you're also probably aware that Jackie wants to join them."

"You are CORRECT! I am well aware of your predicament."

"Good, so like, do you have any spells or potion that could help me satisfy all of them?"

"HAHA! No can do my boy!"

"WHAT?! WHY?"

"Milady has very specific plans for you and I've already consulted her on just this very subject. I won't give you anything that could muddle with her magic" Glossaryck, grabbed his ankles and looked at Marco from between his legs.

"She's going to use magic on me? What is she going to do?" Marco asked, his face grew scared.

"That will spoil the surprise! ENJOY!" and the little blue man blinked out of sight without a flourish. "Thanks for the pudding!'' his disembodied voice called.

Cursing Marco turned and went into his room. He had one last hope. He took out his phone and video called Tom.

Tom answered, looking as if he had just woken up. "Hey guy! Great fight tonight. Sorry I can't make the party. You know Star promised to turn me inside out if I ever show my face there-"

"Come back to bed Tom! We're not done!" a familiar voice called from off-screen.

Marco raised an eyebrow, "was that Kelly?"

"Yeah Tom! I was almost finished!"

"Geez dude! Tad is there too?"

Tom rolled his eyes, "Hey! You called me, I was in the middle of something, What's up?"

"Well you know Star and I hooked up last week,"

"Yeah man, congrats, I waited forever for that shoe to drop. Won a nice betting pool too."

"It's gotten pretty complicated since then."

"Oh really?" Tom looked concerned

"Star has convinced Janna and Jackie that they can share me. They're going to jump me tonight! I don't know if I can keep up." Marco looked at Tom with giant pleading eyes.

Tom laughed heartily for a good minute before he said through chuckles,"Oh, I see. You're in luck. I have just the thing."

A small dimensional rift opened up, and a box flew out and hit Marco on the temple. He picked it up and read the label.

"Essence of Aphrodite?"

Tom nodded, "Yeah, I picked it up from a sex shop in dimension XXX. They got it from a dimension where she actually exists." Marco turned the black box over looking for directions.

"It's incredible, what you do is. You choose a catalyst phrase and you swallow two of them. From there you will have complete control of your dick. You'll orgasm, but you will not nut until you say the catalyst phrase."

Marco looked at Tom in disbelief, "Wow that's pretty awesome."

"And I mean you will have COMPLETE control of your dick. But this is your first time, so i recommend keeping it simple. It's all thought controlled so do small tricks like vibrating your dick or giving yourself ribs for her pleasure."

"I'll be happy to just maintain a hard on for the duration."

"Pshhhh, have some imagination dude! Check this out" Tom pointed his camera at his crotch to reveal two fully erect dicks, tricked out with bumps. "Kelly likes it in the ass at the same time"

"YEAH I do!"

"Yeah she does" voices called out from off-screen

Marco looked away,"Okay dude! Too much information. Thanks a lot though!"

Tom was back on the screen,"Haahaa, no problem guy, ENJOY!" and he hung up.

Crisis averted, Marco returned to the party, found his girlfriends in the center of the dance floor gyrating with one another. He whooped, the party whooped and he supplanted himself in the center of the pack and showed everyone his Diaz rhythm.


	7. 7 Drei auf einem

Chapter 7

Drei auf einem

* * *

Everyone had left and it was 11pm. They had been partying since noon. Marco and the girls sat in the living room playing cards. It had been a fun party. Marco should have been exhausted but he was full of energy, excitement and of course, he was horny.

It didn't help that throughout the evening, at random he had been pulled aside by his girlfriends for "Previews".

"Okay you guys, we'll see you tomorrow." Rafael said as he and Angie descended the staircase, each carrying an overnight bag.

"Where are you going?" Marco asked.

"While we are both happy for you lot. What's about to happen is not something we want to hear." Rafael laughed, standing at the open front door.

Angie hugged each girl goodbye, somehow leaving each one of them redder than they were before her embrace. She kissed Marco on the forehead and joined her husband at the door. "Have Fun!" SLAM!

Marco hung his head and asked reluctantly, "what did she say to you guys?"

Star fussed with her hair, "She said, 'Give me grand babies'." Janna nodded, "Same here."

Jackie peeked out from behind her hands, "ditto."

"Oh god," Marco sighed. Janna plopped herself down in his lap, kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'm starting to feel like she's not kidding."

Marco shook his head, "Well that the last thing on my mind right now." Star patted his head reassuringly, "Don't worry! I've got that covered, you don't even have to bother with a condom." He looked up at her, "really?"

Janna bit his cheek, "YES! Now say your prayers, cuz we're going to fuck you til you die!"

"Geez!" Star snatched Janna from Marco's lap and put her in a head lock. "Okay, we have to go get ready, WE'll call you to come up." The girls giggled and ran up the stars. He heard Star's bedroom do slam.

Marco stood and took off his cloths leaving only his fitted boxer briefs. He cup checked himself and ran to the first floor bathroom to make sure his bladder wouldn't interrupt him.

* * *

"READYYY~~~~ 3" Star called from up stairs. Marco made his way to the door and knocked. "Come iiin" his girlfriends replied in unison. Marco looked at his palm. There sat two small doves, which were translucent and gave a soft blue glow. He closed his fist and whispered his catalyst phrase and swallowed them.

He opened the door and was startled. The room had been remodeled. Everything was gone save a large circular bed square in the middle of the room. It had dark blue satin sheets that spilled out onto the floor. A number of pillows varying in size and shape were piled on one side of the bed.

The air was cool, some sort of unseen force moved the air like a breezy day at the beach. Candelabras lined the circular room and gave off their warm light.

"Lay down Marco" Star said from nowhere, her voice heavy and husky.

"Where are you?" Marco Called out.

"Relax Marco, just lay down." Janna's voice ushured. "MMMMmm" a moan from Jackie floated through the air.

Marco sat on the edge opposite of the pile of pillows. He scooted back and reclined, not sure what was going on. All of a sudden, the sheets began to churn, as if it was an agitated ocean surface. His body felt light as the satin seemingly began to hug him.

A hand reached out of the sheets and ran across his chest. A blonde head rose and Marco gaped as Star looked up at him. Her face red, she leaned forward and kissed his neck. From his left a second head rose form the sheets. Almost black hair brushed his stomach as Janna ran her tongue across his tight abs. Then from between his legs, Jackie rose until she was kneeling before him. Using her knees she pushed Marco's legs further apart, his erection quite apparent.

Now surrounded, the sheets calmed. Each girl knelt before him, in tighty whiteys for girls, and a bow and ribbon hiding their breasts. Star and Janna moved to either side of Jackie. On their knees they eyed him smiling.

"You fought well today Marco," Star said "We're your grand prize" Their bows glowed a pink light and evaporated, unleashing their tits in bounced freely.

Marco had seen each of them topless before, but all at once, it was blinding. "I am the luckiest man alive on earth." He began to reach out, "Not so fast Diaz!" Janna snickered, covering herself.

"Okay Jackie, you know the plan," Star said as Jackie moved behind Marco and pushed him up to a seated position. Janna sat cross legged in front of him, Star knelt behind her, held her long dark aside and started to kiss Janna's neck.

It was immediately apparent what was going on when Marco felt Jackie's soft lips on his own neck. He watched Star run her hands all over Janna's chest and felt Jackie mirror every motion on his own flesh.

Janna moaned softly as Star caressed her. Occasionally teasing above her crotch. Jackie responded kind, her cool hands feeling every inch of him. It sent goosebumps across his skin. He sighed in pleasure.

Star looked Marco in the eyes and smiled. She slowly brought her hand to Janna's waistband. Even more slowly, she entered the private place and started stimulating. See that was mesmerizing in itself, but Jackie was now gently jerking him off and nuzzling his neck.

Janna cooed erotically and turned her head and pulled Star into a kiss. :I guess it's our turn: Marco thought and he turned as well and brought Jackie's lips to his and started probing her mouth with his tongue. Jackie hummed and moved her hand quicker. It wasn't long before Marco felt the wave of euphoria of an orgasm. His dick pulsed, but as promised, nothing came out.

Jackie stopped and broke from him, "Finished, already?"

"Not even close!" he said as he grabbed her by the waist and gently lay her beneath him. He knelt over her and looked at the sight of her. Her chest was heaving, her face red. Jackie called out, "I'm ready."

Star and Janna untangled themselves and lay on either side of her. "Okay Marco, be gentle." Star said as they helped pull down Jackie's underwear.

Marco marveled at Jackie's coy posture. Janna was rubbing Jackie's stomach, purring encouragement into her ear. Marco pulled down his briefs to unleash his throbbing cock. His foreskin hid the tip of his head from view. "Is this going to hurt you?" he asked.

Jackie smiled, "No, I've been putting stuff in there since middle school. But please, go slow. I like it slow." Marco nodded and bent over her. Now face to face with Jackie, he kissed her and slowly penetrated the sweet virgin.

Marco sighed and Jackie gasped as he felt his foreskin roll back. Her warmth enveloping his twitching member. Marco felt Jackie wrap her legs around him and forced him to go as deep as he could. This sent a wave pleasure, and before he could pump a second time he spasmed.

Silently he thanked Tom as he cradled Jackie's neck and slowly rand his entire length in and out of her pussy.

Jackie's eyes were clamped shut and her breath failed to keep up with her chest. Marco sat back on his feet and lifted her leg over his shoulder. This new position gave him better leverage and he could feel his dick hitting her cervical entrance. He could hear Star whispering adoration to Jackie and they began to kiss furiously, stifling the moans of the girl Marco was fucking.

Janna appeared behind Marco and took hold of his hips, and she began to dictate his pace. "Make her cum for us Marco." She hissed in his ear. Then she started biting him everywhere she could reach while still controlling his ramming speed. She sucked and nipped, leaving her mark, claiming her territory.

"Marco!" Jackie cried, "OH, Star I'm coming!"

Janna bit down on Marco's neck and forced him to fuck her quicker. Jackie's back arched as she began to peak. Marco now dripping with sweat just remembered that his dick was Magic. He grinned and closed his eyes.

Marco pictured a switch in his mind. It was set to off. He willed it to move to the on position and he felt his cock begin the vibrate.

Jackie screamed as she climaxed. Her hips bucked, jamming Marco as far as he could go into her. He vibrated more fiercely and he orgasmed just as violently as Jackie had. He grunted as his dick stop shaking and his contractions shot nothing into her fertility.

He pulled out of her and was pulled into a hug with Jackie. "That was out of this world." She kissed him passionately. "Star, you're up." Jackie Stood and pried Janna (who hadn't stopped biting his neck) and took her to sit on the pile on the pile of pillows. Janna sat, and smirked at Marco as Jackie lay her head on the dark haired girl's chest.

Star and Marco sat on their knees in front of each other. Marco reached out and fondled her breasts as Star moved closer to stroke his piece. "And how do you like it, Miss Butterfly?"

"I want it rough, 'Bad Boy' Diaz" Star breathed in his ear.

Without a word, Marco turned Star around, pulled her panties to her knees, wrapped her long golden hair around his wrist and slammed his dick into her. His ferocity shook her as he fucked her without mercy. Marco admired her well toned backside, the once adolescent jagged wings were rounder, tucked out of the way. He watched as her pussy latched onto his cock with each withdraw. Her ass jiggled with each impact.

"ohh, OOHH" Star squeaked as she tried to fall forward, but couldn't. Her breasts bounced savagely, punctuating each thrust. Star reached behind her and hug her nails into his side and looked back at Marco, passion burning in her eyes. He grabbed her waist and slowed his paces, but increased the force of each jab. He willed his dick to grow a few bumps along the bottom of his shaft that effectively flicked her clit on each pass.

"OH MY GOD what is that?!" Star gasped, but Marco didn't stop. He railed her harder and harder. Slowly vibrating his tip with more and more intensity. Completely ravaged, Star looked up and screamed as Nirvana took her. Marco felt Star's pussy clamp down on him and another orgasm shook him.

He let go of her hair and Star slumped onto her tummy. "waitaminute, something is up." Star looked at Marco, who was shining with sweat. His erection still holding strong. "You haven't come yet have you?" she asked, out of breath.

"And I won't either until I say so." He shot back, "Thank Tom."

Star frowned, "I'm conflicted. While that was out of this world fantabulous, he's still in my shit book."

"Enough!" Janna stood up. "It's my turn" She tore off her panties, pushed Marco onto his butt and sat on his lap, wrapping her legs around him. She ground her wetness up and down his shaft. "I want a hug, Marco." the excited ex stalker turned her attention to the two satisfied girls laying on the pillows, "you two are to nibble and caress upon me" They laughed and crawled towards the entangled couple.

"Here. We. Go!" Janna's last word turned into a cry as she lowered herself onto Marco. He was astonished at how good it felt to be inside of her. Once again he found himself silently thanking Tom and held her close. He felt her nipples harden against his chest as she moaned into Jackie's mouth. Star was kissing the sweat from her neck.

Janna controlled the pace, grinding into him. Slowly, using circular motions, she bobbed lightly. Not thrusting, Marco felt his head mashing against her cervix. Janna released Marco of her legs and now knelt over him, using her hips to bounce higher. Marco started to thrust, to counter her descents, and he began to vibrate.

Jackie was nibbling on Janna's ear when, without warning, the raven haired girl pulled herself from Marco and splayed out between them. "Holy shit Marco. Now I know what the big deal was," Janna wheezed, "Thanks Tom."

Star laughed, "So, Marco, your turn. How do you want it?"

Marco thought for a second. "I want to finish on your tits." He said. He didn't mean to, but he had a commanding tone, and without a word all three girls knelt in front of him and pressed their breasts together.

Marco stood above them, anticipation building in his ball, he started jerking off. He threw his head back and sighed " ** _Safety First._** "

Marco's toes curled and his mind went blank. He felt gratification unlike anything he had ever felt before. Magically he felt the entire session all at once. Ever kiss, every scratch and every second of penetration came back to him.

When he opened his eyes he gasped. His girlfriends' chests and faces were covered in jizz.

Star frowned dropping her hand to her side, "Thanks Tom." she said, her voice filled with venom.

"OH MY GOD!" Janna popped her finger from her mouth. "It tastes like chocolate milk!" She scooped another thick glob and licked it off of her finger. "Nestle to be specific!"

Jackie licked her lips, "Wow! This is so cool, it tastes like a flame broiled burger." Jackie tastes some off of Star's nipple, sucking it clean. "Yup, that's a whopper."

Star eyed them both skeptically. She sampled a small bit..."How the?... it tastes like corn!" She tackled Jackie and sucks her nipple clean, "It's delicious!"

Marco watched in awe as his girlfriends licked each other clean.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Wow I had a blast coming up with this set up. I'm probably going to wrapped this story up in a chapter or two. It will leave me open to start an AU that isn't focused on sex.**

 **Please let me know what you thought. Especially let me know what you think of the idea of me illustrating certain scenes from this story. Want to know what I'm capable of artwise? Search for Cesarean Pizza on tumblr or instagram for my latest art works. Not sure if linking is tolerated on this site. If you can't find me on those sites, PM me and I'll help you out.**

 **I hope you enjoyed my story! Thanks for reading,**

 **-Pizza**


	8. 8 Verleidster

**Chapter 8 -** V _erleidster_

* * *

Star felt absolutely whole and warm despite the pit in her stomach. The last few months had been wonderful. They had found a solid balance in their love life. More often than not they were all together. A comfortable silence could be found when they were all in a pile watching television or playing video games. School was almost finished and they were to graduate in two weeks.

It was Friday afternoon and Marco had everyone gathered in the Diaz household's living room. Angie and Rafael smiled warmly at the girls who were huddled against one another on the love-seat. The pit grew to envelope Princess Butterfly's entire body, filling her with dread as Marco stood in front of them and explained he was going away for a while.

"I'm really sorry to have kept this from you all, but it's something I didn't want to be talked out of. On Monday I'm leaving for boot camp. I've enlisted in the Marines." Marco smiled confidently at his family. Everyone in the room except Rafael drew a collective breath.

Tears leaked from Jackie's piercing gaze, "the Marines Marco? It doesn't make any sense! Why are you going to give up on the UFC?" She pleaded, sitting forward.

Janna was sulking, fists tightly wrapped in her lap, next to her, Star blanched. Janna suddenly burst out. "You can't enlist yet Marco! You're not 18!'' Angie gasped and looked at her husband. "YOU DIDN'T!" the dam finally breaking as Angie began to wail. The large man got on his knees in front of her. "Oh, no no no no, my love! It's a noble thing Marco is doing."

Star had heard of the Earthling Marines. A fierce tribe of warriors, always in the thick of the action. The young Butterfly looked at Marco, her eyes welling up. "Please don't do it Marco, you humans are so primitive when it come to war. You don't have any magic to put your soldiers back together! This current war has been raging since even before I got here!" She cried.

"I need to do this Star, because you're going to need my help." Marco stated looking at Star, he shook his head. "I'm pretty shocked that your parents haven't told you what's going on." He knelt in front of his girlfriends. "Mewni is going to be in danger and I need the skills I will learn in the Marines to help your parents defend your Kingdom."

Anger started to fill Star. Replacing the terrible dread with rage she shot up. "Just what is going on?!" The princess demanded. Star Pushed past Marco and ran to her room, leaving her girlfriends and an absolutely shell shocked Angie who could only stammer protests through her tears. Rafael fruitlessly attempted to console his wife. Star headed straight for her inter-dimensional mirror and dialed her parents.

"OH hello sweetie!" Moon appeared followed by the crown of her husband. The picture shifted revealing King River who guffawed and greeted his daughter.

"Cram it!" Star fumed.

"My goodness Star what's the matter" Moon gasped.

"Marco says Mewni is in danger and he's joining the earth military so he can learn to help you! Help with what?"

The Queen looked at her husband with immense sadness, "We were going to tell you dear. We didn't realize that Marco was leaving so soon" The King nodded in agreement "We wanted to protect you from the harsh reality as long as we could, but peaceful negotiations with the HrseBandians are breaking down and a full scale war is upon us. You are going to be needed to fight as well. Being queen, you are going to be the greatest weapon we have."

Star felt like she had been punched in the gut. Queen? Weapon? War? It didn't make any sense, what could the HrseBandians possibly gain from attacking Mewni? "Why would they start a war with us?!" Star threw her hands in the air.

Moons' expression darkened. "They have a few. For one, they don't like the near monopoly we have of corn. In their dimension, it is a highly sought after commodity. It can be used in many powerful ways there. Dark magics that the Council has fought for a millennia to keep contained." Moon contorted her face as she forced out the rest of the reason for the conflict, "Their ruler proposed marriage as a way to keep the peace."

Star sighed. "Well wouldn't that be preferable to war? I mean, I'd feel sorry for the princess that would have had to Marry into that family" Star shuddered thinking of the Crown Prince. A disgusting creature with nothing but vileness in his heart.

"That princess would have been you" King River interjected, his face so grim it scared Star.

"That would have been and IS unacceptable" Moon smiled at Star "Besides, we have a more suitable prince in mind for you dear"

Star recoiled, "No way! I'm not ready for that! I mean... you guys said I could choose my king..." She looked down at her hands, "If I must do my duty to my Kingdom then I will..."

"Oh my sweet child!" River laughed "Don't fright, it's Young Marco of course, I can't imagine anyone else wearing this crown."

Star blinked away tears. Her parents approved of Marco and even supported breaking tradition. She figured she was going to have to run away with him. Star wondered if he knew about this.. how would her girlfriends react to this she worried her.

"Well I guess I have a lot to think about." Star said to her parents as she wished them well and closed the mirror. It was horrifying to contemplate that in just a few years she will be Queen in a full scale war, defending her world. It did make her feel better to know that Marco, would be by her side.

Star smiled suddenly, wiping her cheeks of tears. A brilliant idea occurred to her. She reopened her Mirror and dialed.

"Oh hello there Princess" A flash of red hair, and pale skin appeared. Hekapoo smiled at Star, then she frowned, "You look like you've been crying. Please, I'm not interested in being that shoulder."

"No, it's not that. I wanted to ask a favor of you" Star waved her arms about.

"Haha, Princess, my favors are expensive... but I know you can afford it. What do you need?" Hekapoo's visible eye narrowed, with a sly grin growing on her face.

"I can't imagine you're in the dark about what's coming to Mewni. Well, I've just found out that Marco is joining the Earth Military so he can help with the war." Star's expression went dark for a moment, but she beamed "He leaves in two days, so I thought it would be perfect to hang out at your place so we could have some more time with him before he goes to training."

Hekapoo licked her lips, "Just, the two of you?"

Star shook her head, "well, actually, it's a pretty complex relationship. Jackie, Janna and I have been sharing Marco."

The Forge Goddess gasped at the scandal "Whoa! Who knew the little boy had it in him..." Hekapoo, scratched her chin, "heheh, sure you can hang out here, on one condition."

The princess leaned forward, eyeing Hekapoo skeptically. "What do you want."

"I would like to join in on the bedroom festivities," Hekapoo winked, or blinked, (who can tell?) "for the duration of your stay."

Star blushed and thought on this for a moment. She had always admired the mature woman's figure, so she would be down for that aspect. So the Mewnan teen decided she should continue practicing what she preached about not being selfish. She knew Hekapoo could be a lot of fun. However, she couldn't make this decision on her own.

Star asks Hekapoo to hold on, and made her way downstairs the retrieve Jackie and Janna. Who, when Star got to them, were standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen holding hands, watching Marco and Rafael begging Angie to calm down. The distraught mother was bawling, pacing about the backyard.

"Hey, guys,'' Star approached the duo, who turned revealing puffy eyes and red noses, "I've got something I need to run by you two, could you come with me to my room?" The pair slowly nodded and followed Star back to her room.

To their surprise, Hekapoo was there in person, sitting on one of the many plush cushions of Star's first floor common area. "Sup?" the flame crowned woman flicked her nose towards the girls.

Star turned and explained, "So, this is Hekapoo, she's on the Magic High council. She lives in a pretty rad dimension that distorts time. So basically, minutes here is years there. I was hoping that we could all spend some time there. You know, to postpone this horrible reality, at least for a little while."

Jackie stared at Hekapoo's horns skeptically. Janna nodded and huffed, "Sounds pretty awesome. Too awesome. I'm sensing a 'but' ".

Star cheeks grew hot and she affirmed, "Yea, there is a catch. Hekapoo wants to join us with Marco... in bed."

Jackie furrowed her pretty eyebrows, her hair snapped to and fro as she protested. "What? That's crazy, I have no idea who or WHAT this lady is, I'm not okay with that."

Janna eyed Hakapoo up and down, "You're pretty hot I guess. But I don't know about this either. You gonna steal our souls or something?"

Hekapoo smiled slyly at them, "You guys don't have any idea how much you owe me. I'm the one who shaped that little boy into the fine man he is today. You should be thanking me. I deserve a reward"

Jackie scoffed, "Thank you? You have some nerve. I heard about you! You basically tortured him for 16 years. Go Fuck yourself!"

Hekapoo cackled, "I already do, why do you think I'm trying to make this deal. I'm in desperate need of a good fucking." the flames atop her head flared as she stood up, straightened her dress and beckoned. "Star, can I talk to you for a minute."

She led Star away from her girlfriends and whispered, her voice low with cunning, "I can't help but notice, that your pals over there are brimming with magic."

Star's eyes widened in shock. Hekapoo continued, "Such a great spell, I know it well, you've done good work on them. And I must say, I'm surprised to sense, that you've had the same enchantment on yourself, but it's been removed." She took hold of the blondes chin and forced eye contact, "Almost as if you wanted to get pregnant while leaving them nice and infertile. If I didn't know you, I'd say that was a pretty dark play."

"I don't know what you mean Hekapoo" Star pulled away defiantly.

"Get those two to play ball or they find out that you're trying to get knocked up." and with that she opened a portal and dissipated through it, her voice calling out as it closed. "I'll be back in one half of your hours, please be packed by then."

Star held her stomach. She felt as if she had been slammed hard by a giant pale fist. She loved what she had with Jackie and Janna, and didn't want it to end with the revelation of such a supreme lie. She had to convince her friends to agree or everything would be ruined.

The girls all collapsed onto plush pillows and stared at one another. "I don't know what she could have possibly told you that would change our minds. So let's have it." Jackie crossed her arms and regarded Star. Janna leaned in with interest.

Star sighed, resolute to keep her secret. "She just like us. She loves Marco. Technically, she's been in love with him longer than we have."

Janna looked puzzled, "So? That doesn't mean she has any claim on him."

Star retorted, "And neither do we. We just spent the last few weeks convincing ourselves that it's okay to have many loves. Be honest, this is so difficult of a situation. Neither of you has once felt the need to have Marco to yourself? I love you guys but, sometimes I'd really like to fuck him for hours and not have to worry about taking turns." Star was flush, "Don't be hypocrites. Don't let this chance pass us by, because before we know it, Marco is going to be gone."

Jackie sniffed, "Please, I don't even want to think about that right now... but I suppose you have a point."

Janna sat back, sinking deeper into her seat, "I guess we should have mercy on Hekapoo huh?"

They all agreed that maybe it would be interesting vacation if they were to include Hekapoo in the mix. Before they could get up to go talk to Marco, the man himself burst in. He sighed deeply and flung himself on the couch situated across from the girls. He looked up at them hesitantly. "So, will I be joining my dad out in the tent tonight?" To his surprise he found himself buried beneath all three of his girlfriends.

"Of course not, silly!" Star mumbled into his chest. "But before you leave us, we have a plan to postpone your departure." Marco gazed at the ceiling, feeling hot breath on his neck from all sides. The somber girls pitched him Star's idea for a time dilated get away.

Marco gently unlatched himself and stood over them. "Really? Again, you guys go ahead and make plans without me. I'm not interested."

Janna shot up, "What?! Why not?"

Marco started to pace, looking, a lot like his mother. "My relationship with Hekapoo is... complicated." Marco ran his hands through his brown hair, mussing it up, "After I broke up with you Jackie, I kind of spent a few years with Hekapoo to get over it."

The three girls were taken aback. Janna's eyebrows escaped into the hem of her beanie. "Now that I think about it, you did seem to bounce back from that rather quickly..."

Star and Jackie looked at one another, Star got up and grabbed Marco's hand, forcing him to stop pacing. "What? So you don't like her anymore? Did it end badly?"

"No, like, I'm okay with Hekapoo. We have an understanding. I just think it would be too awkward being there with you guys. It's where I go to get away from the stress of being here. I get to visit Nacho, and see all the friends that I made on my travels. And, I guess to be candid, I lost my virginity to Hekapoo."

"It wasn't hard to find, huh little boy?" A sultry voice floated from behind them.

Hekapoo stood behind them. She was wearing her massive amount of hair in a deceptively small bun, Sun glasses peaked out from behind her bangs and an invisible breeze moved her light beige sundress as if she stood on a beach. She leaned forward revealing an explosive cleavage. "My my, it's been a while, perhaps I'll stop calling you little boy."

Marco frowned at the abrupt appearance of the seductress that called herself Gatekeeper of Eternity.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear" He rounded on her, "You've got no right trying to trick my girlfriends. How dare you try to take advantage of them."

Hekapoo merely smiled and pulled her sunglasses down her nose and winked, or blinked, (who can tell?) at Star.

The pit was back, assaulting Star's stomach. She turned to Marco and put on the biggest pout she could muster, forcing out a tear or two for effect, "Marco please! I know things are about to change. I just want to escape from this just a little longer. You owe it to us! For keeping us in the dark!"

Jackie and Janna joined Star and also leveled their best pouty faces at Marco. A mans heart can only take so much and he threw up his arms. "FINE! But YOU, Hekapoo are not welcome in my bed." The pale skinned woman held up her hands in defeat.

"Yea, whatever. You're lucky you're so cute. Welp, in you guys go." Hekapoo opened an orange portal with her special scissors.

Jackie gasped, "We haven't had time to pack!"

"Dudes, I told you to pack your shit. Fuck it, we can go shopping later." Hekapoo rolled her eye(s?).

Janna jumped up whooping "YES! I love inter-dimensional shopping!"

Jackie smiled, "Other dimensions do have some cool threads" They each took hold of one of Marco's hands and dragged him through the Portal. Leaving Star glaring at Hekapoo.

"Be mad all you want Princess, but I still expect to get stuffed. Like a lot." Hekapoo stepped closer to Star, pressing her massive tits to Star's comparatively minuscule mammaries.

Star blushed in both fury and arousal, "You have issues Hekapoo."

Hekapoo took a step back, her features no longer menacing, she looked really sad, almost heartbroken. "Thing is, your Grace, that story you told your friends isn't too far off from the truth. I'm incredibly busy, and I rarely make time for myself, so when I get involved with a man, I usually just stick with just that one man until I out live them."

Star began to feel bad for the immortal.

Hekapoo continued, "Sometimes it's just a few booty calls throughout the centuries. And sometimes I raise mortal families with them..." Hekapoo caught herself and fixed her Sunglasses. A faint tint of blush could be detected on the woman's cheeks.

Star took hold of Hekapoos face and smiled warmly at her, leaned in and gave her a deep kiss. Hekapoo, startled at first, reciprocated, closing her eye(s?).

Star broke off the kiss, shuddering, excitement building in her deepest down. "Let's talk with the girls. We'll figure this out." She took Hekapoo's hand and guided her through the portal.


	9. 9 Folgen sie den Anführer

**Chapter 9**

 _Folgen sie den Anführer_

* * *

Marco stared at the ceiling of his room. The room Hekapoo built for him. Over the years it morphed from a perfect replica of his room at home to an out of this world display of inter dimensional odds and ends. No longer the soft blue of his home world, the various glowing baubles he owned made the light in his room an oceanic refractory.

A heavy sigh escaped the boy, the exciting afternoon wore him out. He very much enjoyed himself despite his reservations. Surprisingly Hekapoo behaved herself, and she didn't mention her desire to bed him at all while they settled in her home. They had spent the afternoon snacking in Hekapoo's "living room" or what ever the equivalent of an immortal forge master's common area would be called.

As a change of pace the group had asked Marco what he wanted to do. And Marco paused at that question. Out of all the time he spent with his girlfriends in the last month, he felt it was all going so fast. And a majority of the time spent was as a group. He had a few individual dates, but those turned sexual just as quickly as the group dates.

Marco had expressed his enjoyment, but he also revealed that he felt a lot of pressure to not play favorites. Always making sure that he gave each girl the most affection he could muster for each of them. There was a collective "awwww" as Marco blushed and suggested that they should each have a day with him to themselves. So he could give them one-hundred percent.

With that agreed upon, Marco left the turn order to them and retired to his room. Whatever the order was, he was going to need some special help. Sitting up from his mass of sheets he took out his pocket mirror and dialed.

"Oh hey guy!" Tom answered.

"What's up T-"

"TOM! Kelly's eating all the whipped cream off -" Marco rolled his eyes as Tom disappeared from view.

"I can't leave you two alone for a minute? Kelly, don't take his gag out again. Or else" Tom reappeared, "Sorry about that. What can I do for you?"

Marco shook his head, "uhhh, right. haha, well, I'm at Hekapoo's. Got some stuff planned with the girls. I'm going to need some of that extra help."

"Oh ho ho ho ho. I've got you covered." Tom licked his lips with a forked tongue.

* * *

Hekapoo watched silently as the the three children(compared to her great age) bickered about how they would choose the date order. Star suggesting that she cast a spell to pick. Well, that wouldn't be fair now would it? Not likely, the dishonest little princess couldn't be trusted with her magic.

The scarlet haired woman smiled as Jackie suggested they draw straws. Classic, she chuckled, a little bit more random. Janna pointed out that it was a good method, and without pause she finished the bottle of an exotic soda. "How's about we do this the old fashion way?" She hiccuped, most likely from the hasty chugging of carbonated pineapple.

Spin the bottle? How juvenile. Hekapoo hovered higher above the girls so that she could get a good look at the bottle. Situated below her sat the three girls gathered around a short table, junk food wrappers littered the table top, as well as the floor around them. Such messy creatures, she cooed to herself.

She liked humans. Well, she liked them now. It had a lot to do with the time she spent with Marco. He truly was one in a millennia.

Hekapoo watched with glee as the bottle spun round and round, as if spurned on by some unnatural force. The tension built as friction, a physical certainty in most universes brought the bottle to a distinct stop. Right in front of Star Butterfly. Pale and mysterious backed up from the jubilation of the blonde and exuberant. A sigh of relief passed the lips of the immortal. It would be much much simpler seducing Marco with Star's help.

Now, to decide which of these beautiful girls will double team Marco with me next, Hekapoo thought as the bottle took to it's high speed rotation.

Round and round it went, as Jackie and Janna crossed their fingers hoping they wouldn't have to wait two whole days for their date.

"FFFFFFUUUUCK my luck!" Janna spat as she threw herself backwards into some cushions. She didn't spend long wallowing there before she was pounced on by her girlfriends, and showered with adoration.

Hekapoo, hovered down to where she could be seen. "AHEM"

Three heads whipped in her direction.

"Now that, that's settled. How are we going to get ME a date?" Hekapoo pouted.

* * *

Star was absolutely, and without a doubt as excited as she had been in a while. She stood by herself in a garden of Hekapoo's cultivation. Strange plants buzzed and groaned around the blonde, but she didn't pay them any mind. It was a special day! HER DAY! With Marco! All by herself! Seeing as she was the first to admit it, the princess felt validated when the prospect of Marco's undivided attention was by far the most precious thing she could think of.

She adjusted her spandex capris, snapping the waistband, her ass jiggling in protest. The princess was outfitted for a workout. Hair magically shortened and carelessly pulled into a loose ponytail, to keep it out of the way. Her signature bangs held snugly with the iconic horned hear band. Star had considered not wearing a bra, but decided that it wouldn't be fair to tempt Marco so early in the day. So, beneath a loose cropped light grey tee, she wore a black sports bra, holding her modest bosom at bay.

Star perked up when she spotted a figure clad in a red hoodie approach her.

"Good morning Marco!" Star sang as strong arms pulled her into a warm embrace. The pair stayed close and swapped deep contemplation into the other's eyes. Marco brought his lips within a centimeter to the princess' own lips and waited. "Marco," Star breathed in his scent, "we'll have plenty of time for kissing later" Star waited with her eyes closed for the kiss anyways.

"Good point" Marco said, his mouth way further from hers than she liked. Star's eyes fluttered open and she pulled Marco back in from his attempt to disembark from S.S . Hug'nKiss. "ooooo, you, I just meant, we shouldn't get too excited right this second!" She stole a kiss from his lips and pushed him backwards. Marco laughed as he recovered.

"You know Star, I'm really excited," Marco paused, "Well, I mean, not excited, that's not the right word. Yea, I'm not sure what I'm getting at. I'm just happy to be able to have relaxing day with you."

Star giggled, brandishing her wand and Inter-dimensional scissors. "Eazy breeezy beautiful BUUBBLESS!" Magic pulsated from Stars wand as she flourished it above their heads. She could sense the air around her begin to magically circulate, as if an invisible fan moved the air within a sphere around her head. Marco took a deep breath. "Waaait, we're going underwater again?"

Star winked at him, a portal, ripped into existence in the wake of her animated slash at thin air. The ether twirled behind her, illuminating her features, making Star look angelic. She gazed alluringly at her mate and held out her hand. The boy wiped the dumbstruck look from his face and replaced it with an interested smirk. He took her hand and they stepped through the portal together.

* * *

Star never felt as alive as she did when she fought monsters, when doing any other thing, well except maybe getting pounded relentlessly by her boyfriend. _"Whoops,"_ Star thought, as she dodged gracefully out of the way of the mass of limbs and appendages that was pursuing her _."can't let myself get distracted. I don't have my wand to save me and I'd rather not use all of my energy transforming..."_

Star used the moons lesser gravity to jump 30 meters up and away from the screaming amalgam of creatures. She landed nimbly and took off bounding across the rooftops of the broken colony. Star looked up at the planet the moon was orbiting. It looked as if the whole planet was on fire, the massive celestial body dominated the dark sky of the atmosphere-less moon. The planet cast an ominous hue of orange across the derelict architecture. The buildings reminded Star of Earth's ancient Greece, but with more technological attributes. Antennae and dishes littered the tops of the buildings, forcing Star to dash and dip between and around them to avoid the vollies from the creature.

"This thing does not give up huh Star?" Marco shouted from ahead of her. He was much closer to their goal. A huge tower stood in the center of the desolate city. Her wand and scissors waited for them at the very tip of the top of the tower. Star turned her body and kicked with all her might. The blow tossed dozens of twisted bodies away from her. They all shrieked collectively.

Her kick had sent her flying past Marco, "It sure doesn't. But we're not trying to kill it, now are we?" She chided as she stuck her fingers in her ears and blew a raspberry at the preoccupied Marco.

Marco, grunted and caught one of the creature's extremities and used it as a club to beat back the bulk of the Amalgamation that had caught up with him. The vile creature's many jagged mouths roared in fury. If Star's assessment was right, the creature was the former inhabitants of this crumbling place. It moved as a single entity, hurling it's great weight at the two intruders. A tendril of the collective shot out towards Marco. Who leaped mightily in a great back flip.

The two teens raced towards the tower, seemingly neck in neck with one another. Just when it might have looked like Marco was getting the lead, the Amalgamation flowed beneath them on the streets like a sick river of limbs and ichor, to rise up to cut him off. Star, already making her way up the tower stopped, and watched in horror as the mass of darkness enveloped her lover. She screamed his name and prepared to jump down.

Before she could, however, the creature lurched and a figure burst out of the mass and shot up passed her. As if in slow motion, Star stared blankly as Marco winked at her, shirtless, his body shinning with sweat. He caught a hand hold and began free climbing with ease. _"And I was worried about tempting HIM"_ She steadied her heart and continued her climb.

When she finally reached the summit, she beheld Marco, nonchalantly leaning against a satellite dish. He flexed his abs and struck a pose "so, do I win a prize?" he said.

Star took a moment to catch her breath, "Yes, as a matter of fact, you do win a prize" she said

Marco ripped a hole in reality and held out his hand.

* * *

As usual Marco was nervous. Even though he shouldn't be. He was about to have sex with a beautiful girl, and despite the impossibility of his junk having a malfunction, he was still worried about under performing.

He continued down the hallway that led to Hekapoo's guest rooms. A long patterned carpet lined the floor, looking dingy in the candle light. The walls were bare, save the lines of mounted candelabras.

He passed the room Jackie was staying in. He could see a dim light from underneath the door. A faint moan caught his ear. He smiled as he passed Janna's room, no light could be seen from underneath her door. At least he felt better about that. His other girlfriends seemed to be keeping each other company.

He stopped in front of the room at the end of the hallway. The door to Star's room. Marco whispered into his fist and downed the Essence of Aphrodite that Tom sent him. He knocked lightly and waited.

"Come on in" Star called.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" Marco asked as he entered. He took a look around and noticed that the room was furnished as if it was a 4 star hotel from earth. It had everything you'd find at a Hilton pent house suite. Including a double-wide bed, and at the foot of that bed stood Star Butterfly.

Marco, would like to believe that he'd be used to such a stunning sight, be each time felt like a gift. Which was fitting because Stare wasn't wearing anything but a gift ribbon bow atop her head. Her long hair cascaded around her as she shifted her weight, smiling demurely. Next to Star was a similarly dressed box. That is to say, a gift box, it was probably white, but the hushed lighting made it appear a deep purple.

Marco, commanded his dick to stay put and he sauntered towards Star, removing his shirt. He shivered at Star's touch. She held his gaze as she ran her hands up and down is chest and abs. "So, my love, I did say you'd win a prize" Star jerked her head towards the box. Marco stood back and excitedly lifted the lid.

Boy, what a surprise! A pale skinned, full bodied figure rose majestically from the box. Hekapoo rose above the two wearing the exact same outfit as Star. That is to say, she wasn't wearing anything at all. Just a bow, atop her flame crowned head. Her red hair looked a deep maroon in the dark light, her large perk breasts swayed freely as she reclined in midair, crossing her legs, hiding her sweet pink from Marco's view. All he could see was a tuft of short pupic hair.

Marco was filled with mixed feelings. Seeing his first time like this again was quite exciting. Still, he did say she wasn't welcome, and sending a clone to crash his date was unacceptable. "Hekapoo, even vicariously through a clone is not welcome.", Marco jumped effortlessly to be face to face with Hekapoo and blew out her flame.

But, she did not fade into nothing. She winced, "Oowwa, that hurts you know!" Hekapoo glided out of reach and rekindled her flame.

"What is this Star?" Marco demanded.

"Calm down Marco!" Star replied, trying her best to keep her composure. "Isn't this my day? And since it's my day, I decided that it would be okay if Hekapoo watched." Star blushed, and took hold of Marco's waist. "I've come to enjoy being watched... it's like, knowing that I'm having sex with you and there's someone there wishing it was them." She brought her lips to his ear and finished with a whisper " It's the hottest thing I've ever felt."

Marco's cock couldn't be held back any longer and he was at full mast. He was ready to take her right there.

"Besides, I'm not in your bed" Hekapoo chimed in.

"A technicality" Marco shot back. He was going to continue on a tirade, but he felt a hand around his dick and he stopped dead in his tracks. Star got his attention back on her and she said. "Don't forget who is supposed to be the center of your attention" the princess pouted at him.

Marco decided that it was best not to argue.

Star led Marco by his penis to her bed and layed out before him. Out of his peripheral he noticed Hekapoo float closer to the bed. He turned his attention to the princess before him. She had her arms raised above her head, causing her breasts to push against the other. Her out of this world nipples were already engorged, the symbol of a heart seeming to glow. In fact Star's whole body seemed to be glowing.

Marco ran his hand down her chest, pausing breifly to tease her begging nipples, then he felt her tight stomach. He heard Star hum lightly, and he thought it echoed. He began kissing her inner thighs, making his way towards her completely shaved pussy. Magically shaved he had come to the conclusion earlier in their sexual exploration of one another. He couldn't feel any stubble as he began to knead her clit with his tongue.

Again, it sounded as if Stars moans were echoing. Like there were two voices, and one was on a delay. Star tasted sweet to Marco, he juices building while he teased and feathered his tongue in a rhythmic fashion. He raised her right leg to get a better angle of attack. Once again he noticed something in his peripheral vision. He looked up at Hekapoo. She was reclined, levitating to their left and her leg was raised up... a lot like Star's leg.

Marco raised Star's other leg and positioned himself so he was kneeling underneath Star's lower back. With the slightest pause, Hekapoo's body mimicked Star's. Marco stared in astonishment. He began eating Star out in earnest, using his Latin tongue he spelled his name, even rolling the Rs. Star thrashed in pleasure and shrieked. All the while, Marco kept his eyes on Hekapoo. He could see her pussy being manipulated by an invisible force. Her juices dripped to the floor below as she wreathed in ecstasy.

Now it was all he could think about. He couldn't take his eyes off of Hekapoo. Her body folded in half above him. He could see everything. "Marco," Star breathed, "I can't wait anymore..." Star pulled him to her lips as she pulled out his cock and positioned it at her dripping entrance. Marco finished getting he shorts down and slid himself into Star. While he watched as Hekapoo's pussy split open as if held open by a speculum.

This sent Marco's head spinning and he came. He thrust hard as he watched Hekapoo. Her body reeling from unseen impacts, her pale ample breast bouncing, the dark grey nipples tracing alluring patterns. Both women were voicing their delight loudly. Marco Slowed his pace and looked at the gaping pussy begin to close. He made his dick get a little thicker and longer as he re-entered Star. The sudden change in girth cause the women to gasp loudly. In response to this move he began vibrating his member. He received a sharp pain on his shoulder blades as he felt Star climax beneath him. Hekapoo shuddered similarly.

Marco withdrew from the soft warmness of star and re-positioned. Now Star was face to face with Hekapoo. She looked up at the floating woman and looked over her shoulder at Marco. Marco showed his teeth at her and rammed his thick cock into her. Marco and Hekapoo stared at one another as he rode Star. She smirked at him between moans. Marco smirked back and slammed as deep as he could go then willed his cock to get twice as girthy.

Star let out a guttural growl as she lifted herself up to a kneeling position while Marco rammed her. "Like what you see Hekapoo?" She asked the woman kneeling in mid air in front of them. Hekapoo's tits bounced wildly, and she flashed a fanged smile. The Forge Goddess lowered herself to Star's level. Marco grabbed hold of both of Stars arms holding them back, making Star arch her body.

"OH! Marco! I'm ready!' Star screamed "Cum inside me please!" she begged. Marco felt Star's warmth hug his dick tightly as he scrapped against the deepest part of her. He reached around and fondled Stars petite boobs and whispered in her ear "Come with me, Star" He felt bliss as he released a massive volume of sperm into her. He watched as Hekapoo gyrated in pure euphoria.

Whatever spell apparently broken, Star leaned forward and gabbed hold of Hekapoo's face. The woman began sensually kissing while Marco leaned back on his feet. Still inside her, he felt wetness leak around his balls.

* * *

Hekapoo stood at the door and looked back at the glowing couple. She envied Star a lot at this moment. What a night, to feel such pleasure and not be touched. It was torture. She started to regret this little plan of theirs.

"Hekapoo? You're leaving" Hekapoo heard Star ask as she opened the door. "No, don't go, come lay with us." Star was smiling, holding out an inviting hand.

A tear rolled down Hekapoo's cheek and she looked at Marco. Marco's expression was heartbreaking. He smiled at her and nodded.

Hekapoo slowly closed the door and joined them. Star held Hekapoo's gaze as the pale woman climbed between the couple. Hekapoo started to weep silently as a pair of strong arms embraced her from behind.


End file.
